To Be Or Not To Be
by mikki311
Summary: Max has lived in California all her life. No one has really caught her attention,until now. Fang moves in next door and she's immediately drawn to him. Will he like her back? Will they finally be together or will their relationship crumble? ALL HUMAN.FAX!
1. Sweet Cinammon

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Hola! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm new to it so I'd appreciate you guys reviewing! If you read it helps me know how popular my story is if you'd review afterwards! :)**

* * *

><p>Sweet Cinammon<p>

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ugh. Monday. I hate that school can't start at noon and end at 12:05. That sure would save me a lot of sleep. I rolled out of bed but instantly caught myself on my feet. Oh Yeah, I'm a ninja! I walked my tired butt to the closet and picked out an outfit. My style isn't like other girls'. I like to wear dark colors then a light color to make it pop. So, today I chose some black jeggings, a black cami, and a yellow v-neck aeropostale shirt. Then layed them on my bed and headed to take a shower.

My name's Maximum Ride and I'm 15 and in the ninth grade. I'm not the most popular kid around but I'm not a loser with no friends either. I have Iggy, Ella, JJ, Gazzy, Sam, and Dylan. I have dirty blonde hair that stops at my shoulders and deep chocolate brown eyes. I have a fit body and I'm only 5'4. I play a lot of sports and run track. My favorite out of all of them, and there's a lot, is volleyball. Hey, it helps me take my anger out on the ball and not other people's faces. It's a win win situation.

My mama is Dr Valencia Martinez and she is the best vet in town. She also makes the best chocolate chip cookies you have ever tasted! It's like doritos, you can't just have one. My father is a complete douchebag and tried to turn me into a freak. He wanted to give me 2% bird DNA so I could have wings and fly. But thank Jesus my mom put me in karate class and I beat him to a pulp. When I was done the cops were at my door and I haven't heard from him since.

Anyways, after I got out the shower and put on my clothes and fishnet gloves I headed downstairs where I was met by the best scent in the world...FOOD!

"What's up mama?" I greeted putting my arms around her from where she was sitting at the counter.

"Hey Max! I made some pancakes and bacon. But no cookies until after you finish breakfast." she warned.

" Whatever. It's not like I'm gunna die from having a cookie for breakfast Ma." I quickly grabbed a cookie shoving it in my mouth before she could say not to and grabbed some pancakes and bacon. Yum! My mom makes the best cookies. Then I ate, gave my mom a kiss and headed for the door.

"Bye ma I love you!" I yelled. I faintly heard her say 'I love you too' but I wasn't sure. I swung my Ed Hardy tote over my shoulder and locked the door. Then jumped down the porch steps and headed for the prison people call school. It was 8:15 so I'd be there with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hurry up Nudge! We're gunna be late!" I heard someone yell. It was coming from next door so I turned around to see who it was. SWEET CINAMMON! This boy is gorgeous! There was a guy wih black shoulder length hair with bangs that fell over his right eye. He seemed goth to me because all he wore was black. Black T-shirt, black jeans, black converse. His shirt was tight enough so you could see his muscles under his olive toned skin and oh what muscles he had! Wait, is that an eight pack I see? That's so hot! Oh no, I'm turning into an Ella. I need to stop drooling over boys. Next thing I know I'll be going to the mall on sale days. I need to chill. Mama was right about that cookie. I walked over to say hi because that's just the type of girl I am.

"Hey! You must be the new neighbor. I'm Max." I said hoping he wouldn't think I was desperate,

"Yo. I'm Fang." He held out his hand for me to shake which I did. Bad mistake because once I did, I felt a shock that ran from my fingertips all the way up to my shoulder. Weird. He just chuckled from my reaction and continued talking. "Hey can you point me to where to find my school? It's Santana High."

"Oh. That's my school you can just walk with me." I headed up the street but was interrupted by him calling me back. "Wait. My sister should be down soon. Nudge! I'm leaving you in 5...4...3...2.." Right when he was about to say 1 a girl with mocha skin, brown eyes, and brown frizzy hair opened the door. She was wearing a pink skirt that went up to just above her knee and a brown sweater which you could see just the top of a light pink cami showing out. She wore brown flip-flops on her feet.

"Jesus Fang hold your horses. I had to grab my schedule. Oh hello! I'm Nudge. Who are you? Do you go to our school too? I love your outfit! The aeropostale shirt really makes the outfit pop and-" she was cut off by Fang smacking his hand over her mouth. Woah! She's got some mouth. "Nudge. Chill. You're gunna scare her away!" His voice is smooth. Like chocolate. I love chocolate. His voice has me hooked- wait! No! Bad Max! No thinking of Fang that way.

"Are you gunna show us where we'll be spending the next three years of our lives or not?" I heard Fang say. Okay, now he's pushing it. "Not if you don't fix your attitude. I'll show you a fist face dance instead."

"I doubt that. Let's go before we're late!" He said. We walked down the proch steps and made our way to school. Looks like I have two new friends!

* * *

><p><strong>:) Ya like? If you do put a comment down below! I'd love you forever! I have the next chapter so I want at least 1 review before putting it up. You guys rule!<strong>


	2. Natural Hair Color

**All Characters belong to James Patterson. I only own the plot. **

**A huge thanks to ReErEe2015 for being the first reviewer! Go subscribe to her :)**

**Also thanks to GirlWithTheBrokenWings for giving me a few pointers! Subscribe to her too!**

* * *

><p>Natural Hair Color<p>

When we got to school I asked Fang for his schedule. "Sweet! We have the same classes together.I'll show you around so sadly, you will have to deal with me all day." I told him. "I don't see what the problem is." he replied. He even had enough nerve to wink at me. Right when I was about to smack him in the head the wicked witch of the west coast came up in all her slutty glory.

"Hey! I'm Lissa. Why are you hanging out with this outcast when you could be hanging out with the popular kids with me?" She said. Her nasally voice has annoyed me since day one. "Uhhh..." Fang wasn't sure what to say because he didn't want to insult the girl. He just met her. I hated how she always wore low cut shirts and short shorts. Today, her bright pink v-neck and hot pink short shorts, which clashed with her fiery red hair, made me wanna wear sunglasses in a school building. I was surprised she could walk in the 6 inch heels she was wearing.

I decided to save Fang from slutzilla and said, "Lissa, you have something on your face...desperation. Why don't you wipe it off before it spreads?"

She was used to me throwing comebacks at her and calling her names. But, once she saw Fang was trying not to laugh and was on my side she decided to say a comeback of her own. So, she turned and faced me and said, "You have something on your face too...ugly! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend.", and with a satisfied smirk she turned back to Fang thinking she won.

She should have known better because no one beats Maxinmum Ride in anything. "And you have the brain of a possum. No wonder you don't have good comebacks. But don't worry, at least you have a natural hair color. Bye!", and without another word I grabbed Fang and Nudge's hand and walked away laughing. "Max!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around and saw Iggy weaving in and out of the crowd trying to get to me. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, cargo pants, and nike running shoes. His strawberry blonde hair was flying everywhere due to his speediness.

"ZOMG! Who's that? He's so cute. I love his strawberry blonde hair. It's so hot. Oh no! How do I look? He's coming over here! " She shreiked while fixing her already straightened sweater. Man, what a motor mouth she has! That could come in handy one day. Woah! Did she just say Iggy was hot? I'm going to have to warn her about Iggy and all his weirdness later on. She has no idea what she'd get herself into.

"What's up Max?" he said, not noticing I wasn't alone. But when he did, he automatically turned to Nudge and said, "Well who is this lovely lady? You must be new. I'm Iggy."

"Hey I'm Nudge! My real name is Monique but that's such a boring name because it's so common. At my last school there was ,like, five other Monique's. We didn't wanna get confused so we all came up with nicknames. Mine was Nudge, another one was Moni, another was-" she was cut off by Fang and I shouting her name to get her to stop. "I'm sorry!"

"Good gracious Nudge! I think you have a problem. Maybe you should get that checked out." I was taken aback but also impressed.

"She has...twice. She spent the whole time complaining about how she would rather be shopping so, the therapists banned her from ever coming back again."

"I like motor mouths. It's a good sign on whether or not you can start a conversation with them instead of sitting in awkward silences all the time." Iggy spoke up, adding a wink at the end. Uh oh, he should have done that when Fang wasn't around because he looked like he was in protective older brother mode.

"Dude! This is my sister here. No winking." Fang didnt look the overprotective brother type but don't beleive what I say because I thought Iggy was normal. "Woah sorry name's Iggy but you already knew that." Iggy held his hand out for Fang to shake which he did. "I'm Fang and this is my adoptive sister Nudge." Fang introduced.

"Hello Nudge! Put her there." he replied, holding his hand out for Nudge to shake now. She just giggled and shook his hand. I was going to say 'someone's blushing' but was interrupted by the bell announcing that we had 5 minutes to get to class. "Well see ya later Iggs! Show Nudge where her class is since we're going opposite ways." I said before walking down the hallway, Fang at my side. "No problem." he shouted, already halfway down the hallway. "And no blowing things up either Igg! Don't wanna make a bad impression."

"No Promises!" he shouted back. I just laughed and led Fang down the hallway to our first bell. I turnes to Fang, wondering why he was so quiet. He had a look of confusion on his face and I said,"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Iggy's a huge pyro, but don't worry. He doesn't blow up people he likes so, Nudge will be fine." He didn't look so happy about that but before he could go back and save Nudge I pulled his arm and led him to the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I updated two days in a row! WOO HOO! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next one! I have it written up, I just have to upload it on the site! SOO...REVIEW!<strong>


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Hey Guys! I am kinda sad because I have a lot of people reading my story but not reviewing! I'd really love it if you did and if I get 10 reviews by the end of the day I'll write a oneshot about something. Look at the poll on my profile and vote for what story you want it to be. If you have other ideas I'd love to hear them!**

** Marisal **


	4. Notes

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**I'm uploading a new chapter yay! But, please review or I won't upload until I get 5 more reviews. Please I'd really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

I decided to explain to Fang about our teachers before he would get the wrong impression. "Okay, so first off we have chemistry with Mr. Banner. He's really cool but gets really serious when it comes to tests. He doesn't like people who talk while taking a test or try to cheat. And when he gets mad, it's kinda scary. Then we have Modern History with Ms. Henderson. She is the worst teacher you will ever have and hates me because she knows I don't like her and am not afraid to show it. But hey, you can't have all friends. You need some enemies to make life more fun."

I was about to continue but was interrupted by the irritating sound of heels clacking down the hallway. "Hey hot stuff. Wanna walk me to class?" said a nasally voice. Lissa. Goodness gracious, I really wanted to snap her neck like a toothpick. But instead of doing what I've always dreamed of doing I said, "That shows how smart you are. He has his own class to get to and i doubt he'd wanna be late on the first day. So, see ya later carrot top!"Then I grabbed Fang's arm for the 2nd time that morning and stalked off to the classroom, but before I opened the door I smirked at him and said,"Looks like someone's got a new stalker." I added a wink so he'd know I was joking and turned the doorknob.

When I walked into the classrom I saw a few girls sitting in seats scattered across the room. Once they saw Fang they all straightnened with attention. Can you say desperate? Mr. Banner was at his desk organizing some papers or, whatever it is that teachers organize. Afer a few moments I spoke up. "Watsup Banner?" He turned towards my direction with a surprised look on his face and said,"Maximum Ride. I never thought I'd see the day when the one and only Max Ride comes to my class early! The world must be ending!" His sense of humor made him my favorite teacher. "Yeah! Look out!" I joked with him. He also got along with everyone so Fang shouldn't have any trouble with him."Actually, I just wanted to introduce you to your newstudent, Fang." I had to kind of push him so he'd greet Mr. Banner properly. I guess he was intimidated by his muscles.

See, Mr. Banner was ripped. He had to have at least an eight pack and his arms were really hard. And no, I don't go around feeling my teacher's arm muscles. I ran into his side and almost got a concussion from hitting my head on his arm. Yeah, I'm not very coordinated but, I'm not all clumsy. Fang's voice knocked me out of my mental conversation by saying, "Hi Sir." He sounded so intimidated that it amused me and I had to try very hard not to let a chuckle slip. But, I did smirk. "Hello Fang. You don't have to call me sir. As you can see, Max doesn't even call me Mr. and that's fine. Call me what's comfortable. Just, no cuss words." He chuckled at his own humor.

"But, on a more serious note, what was the last thing you were taught at your school? I don't want you to be behind. We were just reviewing over things like isotopes and ions." Fang seemed less intimidated now, by Mr. Banner's humor, however, it was still slightly there."Yeah, I know about that. It's not that hard so, I won't be behind." Fang ensured. "Okay son, you'll have a seat next to Max. Sorry for the terrible seating, but we sit in alphabetical order." He joked. I just stuck my tongue out likle the mature ninth grader I am and took Fang to our seats in the back.

He still had on a look of hesitation."Dude calm down. Mr. Banner is totally cool. You'll love him." I said in hopes of calming him down. Then the bell rang and people started packing in.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be talking about..." I know it's bad to tune out a teacher after just eight words but I couldn't help it. So, I never knew what we were talking about. I wanted to make the class more fun so, I took out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and gave it to the emo dressed kid next to me.

* * *

><p>(max, <strong>fang)<strong>

Hey

**Yo**

I'm pretty bored. So let's talk

**About what?**

Where are you from?

**Chicago. I moved because my mom got a job offer.**

Oh cool! You got any more siblings other than Nudge?

**Yeah. A little sister, Angel. She's not adopted though.**

How old is she?

**7**

Aw! I wanna meet her. Hopefully she doesn't get her fashion sense from her goth of a big brother.

**HAHA. But no, she's got too much pink for me.**

LOL

**:p**

What sports do you play?

**Basketball,football,soccer, and lacrosse**

Nice. I play the same and volleyball

**You play football?**

You bet your bottom dollar!

**Wow. Never would have guessed. You any good?**

What do you think?

**Yes?**

You know it! And I bet I could beat you on one on one in basketball.

**Your on. After school, my house.**

I'll be there! ;)

**:D**

* * *

><p>And that's how we spent the next 2 bells. Just passing notes in class. I'm surprised Ms. Henderson didn't catch us. She always has her eyes on me the whole bell but, she seemed to be a little out of it. I don't know what it was about, so I didn't think too much about it. Now it's time for my all time favorite bell...LUNCH! Don't make fun of my appetite, I have a high metabolism!<p>

**Huge thanks to my reviewers:**

**nat dawg,XxDDxX,FallenAngelBrokenSoul,and i luhv haterz**

**Thanks so much! Because of you I'm still going! I still want others to review! All you have to do is click a button and type your thoughts! :)**

**Catch you guys later!**

**Luv, Marisal**


	5. Bring It

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Hey guys! I'm here with another new chapter! I got a few more reviews yesterday so thanks so much! Just keep them coming and I'll continue. So, without further ado here's Bring It. :)**

* * *

><p>Bring It<p>

When lunch finally came my growling stomach escalated from a small growl to a bear's roar. I practically rushed out the classroom to get to my locker. "Hungry much?" Fang chuckled. "Hey! Don't make fun of me. I have a high metabolism so just shut that hole in your face!" I retorted. He just put his hands up in surrender and smirked. I loved his smirks because they were so beautiful. Every time he did it I could feel my heart beat just a half a second faster. Okay, I Maximum Ride did not just say that! I'm hungrier than I thought.

We got to our lockers, which were right next to each other, and I put my things for third bell away. Then we headed to lunch.

"Since it is Monday, it's half off day. Buy anything you want for half off. I recommend the pizza because it's freshly cooked and is only 50 cents." I explained while grabbing 2 pieces of my own and a bottle of water. Fang grabbed the same and we walked to pay for our food.

After we paid, I looked around for the Igster. I found him sitting at our usual table with Nudge. So, Fang and I went to sit with our friends.

"Guys, this is my new neighbor, Fang. Don't worry, he isn't emo. Just obsessed with the color black. Fang this is Ella, JJ, Sam, Dylan, Gazzy, and Ari." I said, pointing who was who. They all nodded their hellos and started conversations.

"Max, you should totally do the I've Got Talent contest. You'd so win if you sang! People would go crazy. Plus, the prize is 500 bucks! We could go on a shopping spree!" squealed Ella. Her and Nudge should be the best of friends.

"What's that?" Fang asked suddenly confused.

Iggy stepped in and said, "It's a contest that happens every year here in Los Angeles. People go to the Fresh Green Park and perform their talents on stage. Then, the audience votes for the best by applause."

"I'm not doing it Ella! I only sing in front of you guys on karaoke night in my basement. Not in front of hundreds of people." I told her. She wanted me to sing but I can't in front of a big crowd.

"I think you should do it. But, just to make sure you won't make a fool out of yourself you have to sing a song in front of me. Not here, but after school at my place before we play, okay?" Fang said. I was about to say no when Lissa decided to grace us with her presence.

"Hey, I never got your name earlier." She said while trying to sound seductive but her nasally voice just made her sound like a wild ban chi But Fang, being the polite person he is, just said, "Fang." with an emotionless mask on his face.

"That's hot. So, you wanna come and sit at my table with me? We know how to have a good time." The ban chi said. I came to Fang's rescue and responded,"Yo Lissa. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you? So, go and do your job out on the corner. I hear that's where all the cool prostitutes hang out."

Her expression was the highlight of my day so far. Her face turned as red as her hair as she screeched and stormed away. Fang shot me a look that said, 'thanks'. Then he got up, threw his trash away as the bell rang.

We got to 4th bell and started where we left off, passing notes. I learned a lot about Fang like how he never met his father, how he was captain of the football team at his old school, and that he can play drums, guitar, piano, and can sing. I made him a deal that if I sing at the contest, he would have to also. He complied and packed up his things for the final was about to ring. When it did I practically ran out the hallway, happy that the day was over.

We got our things from our locker, and got Nudge so we could walk home.

Once in front of our driveway I told him I needed to grab some gym shorts and I'd be right over. I unlocked my door and rushed to my room. My mom was at work now and would probably come home after dinner.

As I was heading out the door my mom came in. "Oh, hi honey! I'm home early because we're heading over to the neighbor's house for dinner. Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm actually going over to the neighbor's house to play basketball. Is that okay?" I said, already knowing she'd say yes. She did, and let me out the door.

Fang was already on his porch in his basketball shorts, waiting for me.

"You ready to get creamed?" he taunted. "Bring it." I challenged.

He grabbed the ball sitting next to him and started dribbling it down the driveway. "First one to five wins." He said. And with that, we started the game.

We checked it off and he automatically headed for the hoop. I ran up to him and smacked the ball mid dribble, did a little jump and made the ball go nicely into the hoop. He looked at me with shock before composing his face. He grabbed the ball again and we repeated the same routine. He'd get the ball, I'd get it back or I'd get it and he'd get it.

It was 4-4 and I had the ball. Fang was about to grab the ball but I faked right and went left, did a layup, and shot the ball in the hoop. I WON! Yes!

"Woohoo! I won!" I did a happy dance around him not caring how weird I looked. But, he only looked at me in amusement. "Good game. You're really good by the way. No one has ever beaten me." He said with a smile. "Told ya I was good!" I finally stopped my happy dance and composed myself enough to say, "Can I have some water?" I was sweating like crazy. "Of course, come inside. My mom wouldn't mind." He said, and led me into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Click the button down below and type what you think. Thanks to my latest reviewers:<strong>

**Skittles, Obeudan, CeCeOhSoCute, xxxwish4wingsxxx, Fowlmaniac, and Jessie Molitor **

**Go subscribe to them, and keep reading. I love you guys! Please review if you want me to switch to Fang's POV or just say with Max. Oh! And I need some song ideas for the next few chapters. Review it up with what's going on in your mind.**

**Follow me on twitter: mikki311 **

**Luv Marisal**


	6. Counting

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Hey! Just thought I'd put up an update since I have so many requests to continue. I made a list of songs I want to put in the story and I want a few more so…post any ideas! :)**

* * *

><p>Counting<p>

I walked into his house with my hair plastered to my forehead. "Mom, we're finished playing basketball." Fang shouted. We turned around the corner and stepped into a kitchen.

There was a woman sitting at the table in the middle of the big room, sipping some coffee. She was the spitting image of Fang. She had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, which was weaved into a braid. Her olive skin was perfect and flawless. She had a sharp jaw and high cheekbones just like Fang's.

"Oh, hello! I'm Fang's mother, . You must be our new neighbor." She said while standing up to greet me with a smile on her face. She seemed like the type of person who could brighten up the room with just the sound of her voice.

"It's nice to meet you. And yes, I live right next door. My name's Max." I said.

"Mom is it okay if we go upstairs?" Fang asked while getting two bottles of water from the fridge. "Yes. It was nice to meet you Max." She said, still smiling. "It was nice to meet you too." I couldn't help but smile back at her happy face.

Fang led me up the stairs and into the first room on the right. It was probably his room because it was all black. The bed sheets, walls, drawers, even his desk was black. But, the thing that really caught my eye was the guitar standing in the middle of the huge room. It was perfectly glossed, and didn't have a scratch on it. "Whoa. This guitar is awesome! It looks brand new! How do you keep it in such good condition?" I took another step towards the beautiful creation. "It looks brand new because it is brand new. My mom just got it for me before we moved here. My other one was really old and I begged her for a new one until she finally cracked." he explained. "You wanna play it?" he asked, for I hadn't taken my eyes off of it ever since I stepped in the door. "No. I don't want to ruin it. Although, I do want you to play it for me." I challenged. Fang accepted the challenge without a second thought and grabbed the guitar. Then he started playing. **(Grenade by Bruno Mars)**

* * *

><p><em>Easy come, easy go<br>That's just how you live, oh  
>Take, take, take it all,<br>But you never give  
>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,<br>Why were they open?  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
>Cause what you don't understand is<br>I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>Oh, oh  
>I would go through all this pain,<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<br>But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_  
><em>Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb<em>  
><em>Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em>Mad woman, bad woman,<em>  
><em>That's just what you are, yeah,<em>  
><em>You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car<em>  
><em>Gave you all I had<em>  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
><em>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand is<em>  
><em>I'd catch a grenade for ya<em>  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain,<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
><em>You' d watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...<em>  
><em>But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya<em>  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain,<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same.<em>  
><em>No, you won't do the same,<em>  
><em>You wouldn't do the same,<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'll never do the same,<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

* * *

><p>Once he was done, I couldn't get my jaw to lift off the ground. He was amazing! I was so flabbergasted I couldn't speak. His voice was so soft and you could tell he put his whole heart into the song. "Pick up your jaw. Flies could nest." he smirking at my reaction, which I would most likely do also. It took me a minute to get my brain working but when I did I shut my mouth immediately. "I'm guessing you liked it?" he asked. "Wow Fang. You are really talented. I bet you win the contest." I said. "Whatever. I still have to hear you sing though, since I'm evaluating you." He handed me the guitar and went to sit on his huge black covered bed.<p>

I went to sit next to him before moving my fingers across the strings, playing one of my favorite songs.**(Counting by Christina Grimmie.I love this song! check it out at )**

* * *

><p><em>I can't fall asleep tonight<em>  
><em>I'm not the same without you<em>  
><em>Since I've been gone, since I've been gone<em>  
><em>When I lay down at night<em>  
><em>Nobody's here to catch the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Can't wait to be home, wait to be home<em>

_A million more miles till I get to see you_  
><em>A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>  
><em>A hundred more thoughts of us too consuming<em>  
><em>Too many steps till you're right in front of me<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>

_I keep good company_  
><em>But most days I'm still lonely<em>  
><em>Without you here, without you here<em>  
><em>I try to do my thing<em>  
><em>But I just might go insane<em>  
><em>Without you near, without you near<em>

_A million more miles till I get to see you_  
><em>A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>  
><em>A hundred more thoughts of us too consuming<em>  
><em>Too many steps till you're right in front of me<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>

_If you could travel the world_  
><em>Suddenly I'd feel so complete<em>  
><em>We'd have the time of our lives<em>  
><em>Right now, I keep waiting<em>  
><em>A little longer, to be by your side<em>

_A million more miles till I get to see you_  
><em>A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>  
><em>A hundred more thoughts of us too consuming<em>  
><em>Too many steps till you're right in front of me<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>

_A million more miles till I get to see you_  
><em>A thousand more minutes I know I'll have to go through<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>  
><em>A hundred more thoughts of us too consuming<em>  
><em>Too many steps till you're right in front of me<em>  
><em>Counting my, way back to you<em>  
><em>Back to you<em>

* * *

><p>Once I was finished I realized that Fang wasn't speaking. I turned towards him to find a face probably similar to mine from earlier. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard. I actually fell off of the bed and started rolling on the floor from laughing so hard. His face was so epic; I wish I had a camera.<p>

After about 5 minutes of laughing and rolling I finally sat up to look at Fang. He had composed his face during my laughing fit and had on an emotionless mask. "Are you done?" he asked. "Yeah I'm done. I'm sorry, your face was hilarious." I let out a little chuckle just by replaying it in my head. "Well, your voice is very nice. I wasn't expecting you to sound like that." he defended himself. I just took a swig of my water and laughed. I got up and said "Thanks. I've gotta go home and take a shower before dinner. See ya later." When I walked out the door I was bumped into by the one and only Nudge. "Zomg! Max! I heard you singing. You are so going to win that contest because you're amazing. Your voice is, like, perfect. You sound so good that I can't believe you aren't famous." She said all this in one breath. She should enter the contest and just talk because that took pure talent. "Thanks nudge. And, yes I'm entering the contest due to Fang's way of persuasiveness. But, he is too so I don't know how good of a chance I have of winning. Look, I gotta go take a shower but I'll be back later okay?" before she could start another rampage I rushed down the stairs. "Bye Ms. Thomas! I'll be back for dinner with my mom." I said to her from where she was sitting in the living room reading a book. "Okay honey! See you in a few." She answered with a smile. Whoever wouldn't cheer up from just her smile should be burned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go! keep on reading and reviewing! I can't beleive I have almost 1,000 people reading my story! It's crazy! <strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Froyogirl27, HeAt-StRoKe, i luhv haterz, Fowlmaniac, **

**I love you guys! and keep reviewing and follow me at twitter mikki311 **

**Luv Marisal**


	7. I'm A Fairy Princess

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**YO YO YO! Hahah, I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I'm A Fairy Princess<p>

I walked up my porch steps and to my door. "Aw fudge nuggets! I forgot my key." I said to myself. I started banging on the door like a crazy person. I was banging for like 5 minutes before my mom finally opened the door. "Max! You know better than to bang on doors like a lunatic. Now you take a step back and knock." she said in the I'm-not-playing-around voice that moms have. Then she did the unexpected and slammed the door in my face. Well, I did what I had to do. I knocked and asked to be admitted into my own house. "Yes." my mom said while opening the door. My family is very strange.

I went straight into the kitchen when the smell of cookies flooded my nostrils. There was a huge plate on the counter with about 30 cookies on it. I practically flew in mid-air to get to them but was stopped.

"No Max! Those are for dinner tonight, wait until then." there she goes with that I'm-not-playing-around voice. She was really getting good at it. "Fine. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I picked out some clothes (A long sleeved blue button up shirt, and some black jeans. For shoes, some black ballet flats.), and rushed to the bathroom.

Once I was finished with my shower and had on my clothes , I did something I never do. I straightened my hair. It's rare when I straighten my hair and when I do it looks much better. The only reason I did it was because my hair was really frizzy after I blowdried it. When I finished I ran a brush through it and headed downstairs.

"Max you look really pretty. Why don't you straighten your hair more often?" asked my mom when she saw me. "Because it takes too much work. Now can we go so I can devour those cookies?" was my reply. My mom just sighed and grabbed her key off the couner. "Sure." she said.

When we got over to Fang's house I could smell lasagna. I guess Ms. Thomas had it in the fridge and warmed it up in the oven before we got here. "Hello Max. Hello Valencia. Dinner is ready!" said Ms. Thomas. I loved how she was always smiling even if you didn't do anything. "Thank you Alexandria. You have a lovely home, and the food smells great!" greeted my mother. I nodded my head with a smile on my face by just thinking about having a piece of the delicious smelling lasagna.

Fang, Nudge, and a little girl were sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey Max, this is my little sister Angel." said Fang, pointing to the little girl. There was no way she was Fang's little sister. She was pretty much his opposite. She had blonde hair that fell into loose curls around her face and beautiful blue eyes. She literally looked like an Angel.

"Hi Max! You look really pretty. Will you sit next to me?"she asked in the sweetest voice I had ever heard in my entire life. I couldn't help but say yes. I sat in the seat that was in the middl of Fang and Angel. "Hi sweetie. I love your hair." I said to Angel. She let out a little giggle and said, "Thanks. Fang did it for me. He always brushes my hair." I turned to Fang who had a little hint a pink on his cheeks. I don't know how he did it but it only made him look hotter. He just shrugged it off and smirked. I nearly fell off my chair but instead, just returned the smile. Fang's mom came to the table with a dish that held the food containing the wonderful smell. She placed it next to a bowl holding some garlic bread and said,"Dig in."

I took it as my cue and put two wooden spoonfuls of lasagna on my plate, grabbed a piece of garlic bread,and stuffed my face. I heard Fang chuckle but thought mothing of it because I was trying to savor the flavor of the delicious food in my mouth.

After only 10 minutes I was finished with my food. I was surprised to see that Fang was too. We took one look at each other and laughed. I don't know what we were laughing at but whatever it was, it was hilarious. "What's so funny?" Nudge asked. That only made us laugh harder until I finally just fell out of my chair. Fang was holding on to the table for support. When we were done about 10 minutes later Fang said, "I have no idea." Everyone looked at us as if we had 7 noses. Then, they joined in on our laughing fit. It was in that moment when I realized that these were good people and could never hurt me. They were there for the long run.

When we were finished we decided to play a game since it was only 6:00. "Let's play charades!" squeeled Angel. We agreed since it made her happy and went into the living room. We got some pieces of paper and wrote down our challenges. After that, we put them in Nudge's fedora and mixed them up. The teams were Fang, Nudge, and I against Mom, , and Angel.

I was up first, and picked out a slip. Okay, this was going to be easy. I got my plot into my head and started. All I did was put my hands in an 'X' and hoped they got it. They said everything under the sun but, the right answer. I decided to give them more clues and flexed my arms. Now, if they don't get it I will smack them both in the face. Then I heard Fang say,"X-MAN!" I jumped up in the air and shouted, "You got it!"

The rest of the game was pretty funny, but the funniest thing was when Fang got Angel's challenge of being a fairy princess. Right when he looked at it he hung his head. I chuckled. He started going around the room, waving his han as if it was a wand. I bust out laughing and couldn't help myself. I said, "Wow Fang! That is a really great look for you." Nudge said a fairy and Fang stopped what he was doing and started making a circle around his head as if it were a tiara. We guessed everything but, Fang finally gave up and shouted,"I'm a fairy princess guys! Jeeze, you are really bad at this game."

We played for a little while longer until about 7:30. My mom decided it was time to go and I hugged everyone goodbye. When I hugged Fang he stiffened but, after I whacked him on the head and said, "Hug me back." he put his arms around me and squeezed. It was the best hug I have ever gotten...even though he may have cracked a rib or two. I realized then that Fang gave the best hugs ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I updated a little late today but I didn't get to bed until like 7:30 AM. I forgot to type my chapter yesterday and had to type it just now.<strong>

**Anyways, Subscribe and keep the reviews coming! Oh! I am very proud to say that I have reached the 1,000 mark on how many people have read my story. Thanks so much for reading! I love you!**

**Follow me on twitter: mikki311. Catch you guys later!**

**Luv Marisal **


	8. I Think You Should Run

Share

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Heey! Glad to be back. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>I Think You Should Run<p>

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I reached over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Another day at school, oh joy! (Please note the heavy sarcasm.). I hauled myself out of bed and headed to my closet. "MAX! Don't you dare go to your closet. Come here!" I heard Ella shout. What is Ella doing here? She doesn't live here. Then, my door burst open to present the one and only Ella Verandez. "Dude, why are you in my house at 7:00 in the morning?" I asked. "Because I'm sick of you and the whole tomboy thing. Nudge and I are going to make you up and you have no say in it." she responded with a death glare almost equivelent to that of my own. Yeah, I taught her well.

"Whatever. Just no skirts or dresses. Or makeup." I sighed. There was no way I would win a fight against a determined Ella. She is mean! "I said you have no say. I'll put you in a skirt if I want to." she took my hand and told me to brush my teeth and meet her outside the door. Once I was done I tried to escape by opening the door as fast as I could and ran. Ella caught me on the stairs and dragged me next door.

An hour later I was covered in makeup and my hair was in beach waves. I have to admit it, I looked hot. "Now go and put this on. You are going to look amazing Max. You should put your hair in that style more often because it really..." Ella put a hand on Nudge's mouth before she could talk anymore. I just walked to the bathroom thinking about what I had gotten myself into.

The outfit wasn't really that bad. It was a sleeveless red tank top with a belt around the middle and she made me put on a black skirt. I nearly punched her in the face but, she had the look that said 'try anything and I am going to raid your closet and turn all your clothes pink.' I didn't want to take any chances so I just put on the stupid skirt.

When I was heading back to Nudge's room I ran into a really hard wall. "Agh!" I fell down flat on my butt. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to find the king of emoness himself...with no shirt on. All I could say was,'thank you Jesus.' in my head. Out loud I said,"Fang! Why do you not have a shirt on?" I couldn't stop myself from looking at his abs. There was eight of them. Fang must have noticed because he laughed and pulled me up. "I had to go to the laundry room and grab a shirt. Is that okay?" he asked. I hate his cockiness. "Yeah, I guess so. But, thanks to you I might have a concussion. Goodness gracious Fang! What do you eat, rocks?" I rubbed my head to try and dull the pain and headed across the hall into Nudge's room. I heard the smallest hint of a chuckle and Fang say, "You know you like it."

"See Max? Being girly isn't all that bad is it?" Ella asked. We were walking to the kitchen table waiting for Nudge and Fang to come downstairs. "Shut it Ella." I responded, and before I could say anything else, was enveloped into a hug.

"Max! I love what you did to your hair! You look even more beauftiful than yesterday!" said the hugger. I realized it was little Angel and wrapped my arms around her to hug her too. "Thanks sweetie. You can blame Ella for my new look today." I said with a smile. She laughed and said exciingly, "Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes? My mommy makes the best." Who wouldn't want her mommy's chocolate chip pancakes? I nodded my head and sat in a chair with her on my lap in front of a stack of pancakes. People think it's weird I don't eat syrup with my pancakes but, I don't really care what other people think.

Fang was the first one downstairs. He was assembled in his usual black attire and his eyes were half lidded. "Looks like someone's tired." I said. He just shot me the bird while his mom wasn't looking and sat down next to me. In the next second he was the dumbest man alive. He took one of my pancake. I stared at him in awe while he chewed the yummy food. "Fang. I think you should run." was all Ella got out before I tackled him to the ground.

"You ate my pancake you jackwagon!" I shouted in his face. He just smirked and rolled us over so he was on top. "Get over it." he said and started tickling me. "AAHHH! STOP! AHAHAHA! FANG! QUIT IT! HAAHAHAH!" I was trying to get out from under him but he weighed a ton! "Fang, get off of Max." Ms. Thomas said. "Okay." and with one last tickle he was off me. I scowled at him as he helped me up.

Nudge came downstairs 5 minutes later. She had on a pink shirt and black shorts with pink and black flip flops. She grabbed a pancake and immediately started eating it. "C'mon Nudge. We gotta go." said Ella. Nudge nodded her head and grabbed her bag. We walked outside and they waited while I got my things for school and kissed my mom goodbye. When I jumped off the porch steps we were off to school.

The looks I got from guys at school disgusted me. A few of them whistled and others asked for my number. I just said to get a life and walked away. I also realized that Fang was standing very close to me and had a permanent death glare engraved on his face. "Fang what's wrong?" I asked but got no respond. He just shook his head and continued walking. Weirdo.

When we got to school the first bell rang and Fang and I walked to first bell. He still had a small scowl on his face and I pulled him into an abandoned classroom and said, "Fang. Tell me what's wrong." I guess he sensed my tell-me-now tone in my voice and said," You're like my best friend and those guys made me upset by treating you like a play toy."I just rolled my eyes and said,"Don't worry Fang. You're my best friend too, and I'll let you kick any guy's butt for being a sexist pig as long as you leave me a piece. Deal?" I held out my hand out to seal the deal. He shook it and like the first time I touched his hand I got shocked. But, it was a good type of shock. I looked up at him and he was smiling a beautiful smile. I had to stop myself from falling over and said, "C'mon. Let's get to first bell." he agreed and we walked to Mr. Banner's class.

I have to admit something to myself...I might have a crush on Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I am proud to say that I have officially updated for a whole week everyday! YAY! <strong>

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**Xx-ThisSucks-xX**, **Sierra156**, **domo-the-brown-monster, dancerxforlifex3**

**I love you guys and once again. I want some new reviewers! click the button below and type away! Follow me on twitter mikki311**

**Catch you tomorrow!**

**Luv Marisal**


	9. Looks Like I'm in a Band

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**How's it going? Haha here's another chapter…IN FANG'S POV! YAY! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Looks Like I'm in a Band<p>

**Fang's POV**

All the guys at school stared at Max as if she were a piece of meat, it was disgusting. I don't know why I was so protective of Max. She is my best friend, and nothing more. I've only known her for 2 days but, it's like she's been my friend for my whole life.

There aren't many girls like her out there. She's the type of girl who hates wearing skirts and that's what makes her one of my best friends. She isn't afraid to be herself. At my old school all the girls clung to me like glue and I hated it.

I was walking to first bell with Max when she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into an abandoned classroom.

"Fang. Tell me what's wrong." she said, in a tell-me-now tone. "You're like my best friend and those guys made me upset by treating you like a play toy." I told her the truth because I knew she wouldn't judge me.

She rolled her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said, "Don't worry Fang. You're my best friend too, and I'll let you kick any guy's butt for being a sexist pig as long as you leave me a piece. Deal?" she held out her hand for me to shake, which I took. Immediately, a shock coursed through the veins in my arm. It was the best feeling in the world and made me smile. I can't believe it, I actually full out smiled. What was wrong with me? Whenever I was around Max, I had the urge to smile all the time. It was so new to me but, I loved it.

Max snapped me out of my trance by saying we were going to be late. I agreed and we headed off to Mr. Banner's class.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to start a project. Now don't worry because it's all review. You will partner up with someone, of your choice, and create a game that helps one learn about the periodic table. It has to be original and creative. Also, it can be based on a popular game like jeopardy or wheel of fortune. You can bring in props and what not. This will be due next Wednesday."Mr. Banner announced.

This would be easy. My easiest part of science class last year was when we learned about the periodic table. I really understood the concept well and would most likely get an A on this project.

"Hey Fang you wanna be partners?" asked Max. I figured I'd play with her a little and said, "No thanks. I'll be working solo." She seemed a little hurt and turned away from me. Oh no, what if she thought I wasn't kidding?

"I was kidding Max. I'd love for you to be my partner. Please forgive me." I said, adding on the Bambi eyes. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Geeze Fang. You are so gullible. And yes I forgive you. So, what game do you want to do?" I honestly had no idea. "I don't know. I guess we could do a game like jeopardy. We could have flashcards with questions on them." I suggested.

"Ooh! I got it! We could have a wheel with different points on them, and 5 different flash card colors. A different color has a different amount of points. We could keep track of who gets the most points. You get points for answering the question correctly. Whoever gets the most points wins." She sounded really excited about this, and I couldn't help but get excited too.

"That sounds like a great idea. I can make the wheel out of the cardboard boxes we used when we moved." I responded. She agreed and we started writing down questions for our project for the rest of the bell.

The rest of the day went uneventful and was pretty boring if I do say so myself.

After seventh bell Max and I walked to our lockers. "What's up guys?" someone asked from behind us. We turned around to see Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy standing in the middle of the hallway. "You ready for band practice Max?" asked Gazzy.

"You bet I am. Hold on, let me grab my stuff and we'll go." She said.

Once she grabbed all of the necessary things needed for her homework we headed home. Max and I let fell behind a little bit.

"I didn't know you had a band. I thought we were best friends. I'm offended." I pretended to put on a disappointed look to sell my act a bit more.

"Very funny Fang. And yes, we have a band. But, we haven't gotten any gigs yet. Gazzy on drums, Iggy on bass, Ella on violin, and me on lead guitar. We all sing a song every once in a while. Hey, you should play with us! You could be on piano." She suggested.

"We'll have to see what the rest of the band sees about that now won't we?" I said. Then we reached our street.

When we got inside Max went straight for the kitchen. She saw a plate of cookies on the counter, grabbed five, and headed to the basement. No, it wasn't a basement. It was a music room! There was a stage, a set of drums, a piano, and three guitars in stands lined up against the wall.

"Hey guys, I asked Fang if he wanted to play along with us. Would you mind if he played piano?" she asked. "Not at all. But, of course he'll have to audition." said Iggy.

"No problem." I said, and went to the piano and started playing. **(The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars)**

* * *

><p><em>Today I don't feel like doing anything<em>  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
><em>Then stare at the fan<em>  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
><em>Just chillin' in my snuggie<em>  
><em>Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Yes I said it_  
><em>I said it<em>  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'<em>  
><em>(Oh my god, this is great)<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I might mess around, get my college degree_  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_Yes I said it_  
><em>I said it<em>  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah<em>

_Oh_  
><em>Today I don't feel like doing anything<em>  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone<em>  
><em>So leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

* * *

><p>Once I was finished I was met by a round of cheers of applause. "Dude, you are so in." said Gazzy. Looks like I'm in a band.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Fang's POV. It was kind of hard because I'm a girl, and he isn't. I had to channel my inner guy but, I made it! Woohoo! <strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**xXReading Is My PassionXx, Random Maximum Ride Fan**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Follow me on twitter mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	10. I Have A Ninja Mom

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**My computer is fixed! My internet was down so I couldn't upload but it's fixed and I have a new chapter for you! This will be in Max's POV and the next will be in Fang's. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>I Have A Ninja Mom<p>

I've known Fang for 5 days and it feels like forever. He was my best friend. I thought that my connection with Ella was strong but, my connection with Fang is stronger. We could have conversations just by looking into each other's eyes.

Today was Friday, the day our band held karaoke night, ordered pizza, and just hung out until we finally crashed.

I was at my locker putting away my book bag because we never had homework on Fridays. Not because teachers want us to have fun, but because they didn't want a lot of papers to grade on Monday.

"What's up Max?" someone said from behind me. I heard the lockers next to mine clang but couldn't see who it was through my locker door. When I put all my things away I closed my locker to reveal the mystery ninja.

Of course it was Fang leaning against his locker next to mine. "Hey. You ready to go to your first official karaoke night sleepover?" I greeted in my best valley girl voice.

"Someone's turning into a valley girl." He responded.

"Actually, I live on a hill." I retorted in the same voice as before. He just rolled his eyes and offered me his arm in a very 1800's gesture. I took and together we skipped down the hallway to meet our friends outside.

"Yo, what's up Max? You ready for karaoke night?" said Iggy in his best gangster voice.

"Wow Iggy! Since when did you become cool?" I asked.

"Since the day I was born, duh!" he said it as if it were obvious. I couldn't help but smile. Iggy has always been able to make me laugh; he was just so stupid sometimes I couldn't help it.

"C'mon guys, let's go get our karaoke on! Woo!" shouted Ella. Everyone started cheering and walked our different ways since they didn't have their overnight clothes.

"This is going to be so fun! Thanks for inviting me Max. I know I'm not in your band but, you're so awesome you invited me anyway. It sucks that I can't be in your band due to my lack of instrument ability. I can't really sing either. Fang is a really good singer and instrument player. Hey Fang, you should teach me how to play piano or something!" Nudge would have continued but we were at the house by then.

"I'll see you guys later! I've gotta go get the snacks and everything ready." I ran up my porch steps and unlocked the door.

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted. My mom was always off on Friday but, she sometimes worked on the weekends.

"Hey honey! I ordered the pizzas a little while ago and the 3rd batch of cookies is in the oven. I'm sorry but I've got to run to the office really quick. I'll be back in an hour, I love you!" she said. She walked out the door after giving me a hug and a kiss goodbye. I waved at her and headed to the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I had just taken the cookies out of the oven and still had the mitt on.

"Come in!" I shouted. Fang and Nudge walked in. "Hey! My mom had to run to the office. She'll be back soon." I said. "Can you put that bag of pretzels in that bowl and those cookies on the tray while I get the pillows and set up the karaoke machine?" I asked.

Fang nodded and did what was asked.

I headed upstairs to the movie room and set up the karaoke machine to the flat screen television. The movie room was set up just like the movies. It had a flat screen TV, a row of couches instead of individual seats, a TV stand that held our hundreds of movies, and even vending and popcorn machines. In other words…it was friggin awesome!

I heard the doorbell ring and shouted, "Nudge will you get that?"

"Sure." She went and opened the door.

"Hey Nudge! You all set for your very first weekly sleepover here in Cali?" said Ella.

"Of course I am! I can't wait! We are gunna have the best time ever. We can stay up late and eat popcorn. Max is upstairs setting up everything." I have no idea how she does that but she says everything in one breath.

Their footsteps echoed through the hallway as they walked up the staircase.

"Hey guys. I've got everything set up except snacks and the movies. We gotta wait until Iggy and Gazzy gets here until we pick movies." I explained.

They nodded their heads and helped me get the sleeping bags out of the closet downstairs and lay them out.

After about 15 minutes I heard a knock on the door. We all headed to the door to greet Iggy and the Gasman.

"Hey party people! Let's get this night on!" I think you can guess that the Igster said that. We just laughed and let them inside.

Once we grabbed all the snacks we headed upstairs to the movie room to start our famous sleepover.

"Alright, everyone pick a movie and lay them on the couch over there." I instructed.

We all picked our choices and laid them on the couch. I looked at our choices: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (me), She's the Man (Ella), Men in Black 2 (Iggy), I am Number Four (Gazzy), Mean Girls 2 (Nudge), and the Exorcist (Fang).

"What a variety." Said Gazzy.

"Whatever. Let's put them in the order of watching them and put them next to the TV so we can start singing." I said.

Once that was done I heard the front door open. Mom was home!

"We're up here mama!" I shouted.

"Hey kids. I picked up the pizzas on the way home." Her voice sounded closer. Suddenly she appeared outside the open door.

"Whoa. I didn't even hear you come upstairs. That's so cool, I have a ninja mom!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and lunged at the pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I'm not going to be at my computer for a few days so I can't upload until Sunday. But, I will write over that time period so I'll have at least 2 more chapters up soon. <strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Sierra156, GINGER BEAST, dancerxforlifex3, Beauty'sIn TheEye **

**Keep reading and I'll update soon! **

**Luv Marisal **


	11. So Natural

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Hey guys! I'm not at my Internet source right now but I am going to save the chapters that I write on my flash drive and upload them when I get home. This chapter will be in Fang's point of view. Enjoy :)**

So Natural

Fang's POV

Hanging out with Max has become so natural to me. It never gets awkward anymore. When something embarrassing happens we laugh about it. She really is my best friend but, I can't help imagining what it would be like if we were more.

Nothing would change. We would still hang out and talk as if we were still friends. I haven't asked her out yet because I don't want to seem like one of those guys who dates a girl after just a few days. That is something Max would call a sexist pig.

I was currently at Max's house for a sleepover. She said it was band tradition.

"Alright guys, who's up first?" asked Ella, interrupting me from my thoughts. "But, its kind of tradition that Max goes last." She continued.

"I'll go first." Volunteered Iggy. Surprise, surprise.

"What are you singing this time Igg?" asked Max, scrolling through the songs on the machine.

"Hit me up with some Justin Timberlake." He said. She clicked the button and went to sit on the couch in the seat next to me. **(Love stoned by Justin Timberlake) **

_Hey! _  
><em>She's freaky and she knows it <em>  
><em>She's freaky and I like it <em>  
><em>Listen.. <em>

_She grabs the yellow bottle, she likes the way it hits her lips _  
><em>She gets to the bottom, it sends her on a trip so right <em>  
><em>She might be going home with me tonight <em>  
><em>She looks like a model, except she got a little more ass <em>  
><em>Don't even bother unless you got that thing she likes <em>  
><em>Oh, I hope she's going home with me tonight <em>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me Lovestoned and I swear she's bad and she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_She's freaky and she knows it _  
><em>She's freaky, but I like it <em>  
><em>Yeah <em>

_She shuts the room down, the way she walk in causes a fuss _  
><em>The baddest in town, she's flawless like some uncut ice <em>  
><em>Well, I hope she's going home with me tonight <em>  
><em>All she wants is to dance, that's why you find her on the floor <em>  
><em>But you don't have a chance, unless you move the way she likes <em>  
><em>That's why she's going home with me tonight...oh...hey! <em>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned and I swear she's bad and she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare _  
><em>The way they hit her have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned from everywhere <em>  
><em>She's bad and she knows, I think that she knows <em>

_Now dance _  
><em>Get it girl <em>  
><em>You're freaky, but I like it <em>  
><em>Hot Damn! <em>  
><em>Let me pump it on the guitar one time! <em>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned and I swear she's bad and she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare _  
><em>The way they hit her have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned from everywhere <em>  
><em>She's bad and she knows, I think that she knows <em>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her I stopped and stared <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned and I swear she's bad and she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_Interlude _

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her I have to stop and stare <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned <em>  
><em>I think I'm LoveStoned <em>  
><em>She's got me LoveStoned <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere _  
><em>The way they hit her I stopped and stared <em>  
><em>I'm LoveStoned from everywhere and she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>

_I know I walk around without a care _  
><em>She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair <em>  
><em>But I am LoveStoned <em>  
><em>But I can swear she knows <em>  
><em>I think that she knows <em>  
><em>She knows <em>  
><em>She knows<em>

After he was finished we did the Good Samaritan thing and gave him a round of applause. He actually wasn't bad. He was a pretty good rapper/singer. He seemed like the kind of guy who sang pretty risky songs.

"Nice job Iggy! I'll go up next," said Ella. She went over to the karaoke machine, selected a song, and headed over to the TV. **(Tik Tok by Ke$ha)**

_Wake up in the morning_  
><em>Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what's up girl?)<em>

_Got my glasses_  
><em>I'm out the door<em>  
><em>I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)<em>  
><em>Before I leave<em>  
><em>Brush my teeth with a<em>  
><em>Bottle of Jack<em>  
><em>'Coz when I leave for<em>  
><em>The night I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes_  
><em>Tryin on all our clothes clothes<em>  
><em>Boys blowin up our phones phones<em>  
><em>Drop topin'playin' our favourite CD's<em>  
><em>Pullin' up to the parties<em>  
><em>Tryin to get a little bit tipsy<em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2 <em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2<em>

_Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer_  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here<em>  
><em>And now the dudes are lining up 'Coz they hear we got swagger<em>  
><em>But we kick 'em to the kerb unless they look like Mick Jagger<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/k/kesha/tik_ ]_  
><em>I'm talkin' <em>  
><em>Everybody getting crunk crunk<em>  
><em>Boys try to touch my junk junk<em>  
><em>Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk<em>  
><em>Now, Now we going 'til they kick us out out<em>  
><em>Or the police shut us down down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down down<em>  
><em>Po Po shut us... <em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, Imma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2 <em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2 <em>

_You build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah you got me<em>

_You build me up _  
><em>You got me now<em>  
><em>You got that sound<em>  
><em>Yeah you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up up up up up up<em>  
><em>Now the party don't start 'til I walk in... <em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2 <em>

_Don't Stop, Make it pop_  
><em>DJ blow my speakers up<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>  
><em>'Til we see the sun light<em>  
><em>Tick tock, on the clock<em>  
><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa oho x2<em>

The song suited Ella perfectly and she seemed to like it very much because once the first word was out of Ke$ha's mouth she started dancing, never stopping until the song ended.

"WOO! That was great Ella. I guess I'll go next. I hope they have my favorite song on there. It's actually pretty popular and it'd be weird if they didn't." said Nudge. Man, once I find that mute button I'm duct taping it down so it'll stay mute.

She got up and chose her song. **(Firework by Katy Perry)**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
><em>Drifting throught the wind<em>  
><em>Wanting to start again<em>

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
><em>Like a house of cards<em>  
><em>One blow from caving in<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
><em>Six feet under scream<em>  
><em>But no one seems to hear a thing<em>

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
><em>Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
><em>And let it shine<em>  
><em>Just own the night<em>  
><em>Like the Fourth of July<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
><em>And let it shine<em>  
><em>Just own the night<em>  
><em>Like the Fourth of July<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what your worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on slet your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

My sister wasn't the best singer, but she was far from terrible. "Nudge what do you mean you can't sing very well? You sound great!" exclaimed Max.

"Not really. I don't sound nearly as good as you. You should go pro because you have the best voice I have ever heard! You are so going to win that contest in two weeks!" she said. Max just rolled her eyes and said, "alright Gazzy, you're up!"

He smiled and stood up. He repeated the same routine as the others and grabbed the mic. **(Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline)**

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason i keep believing, _  
><em>and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh. <em>  
><em>Beat beat b-beat beat beating<em>  
><em>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<em>  
><em>hey hey, beautiful,<em>  
><em>the sunshine shines <em>  
><em>oh oh so bright, aight. <em>  
><em>Lay back ill spend the night just staring at you. <em>  
><em>For every grain of sand, <em>  
><em>that you drew me pictures in. <em>  
><em>there was one for every time that my, heart, <em>  
><em>dropped, again. <em>  
><em>so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating <em>  
><em>and the soul reason i keep believing, <em>  
><em>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh. <em>

_Heart, beat b-beat beat beating._

_Close your eyes, don't say a word, _  
><em>your way to beautiful you've heard. <em>  
><em>The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating. <em>  
><em>For every grain of sand, <em>  
><em>that you drew me pictures in. <em>  
><em>there was one for every time that my, heart, dropped, again. <em>  
><em>So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating. <em>  
><em>and the soul reason i keep believing, <em>  
><em>oh we're gonna die like this. <em>  
><em>You know oh oh oooohhh.<em>

_So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating, _  
><em>and the soul reason i keep believing,<em>  
><em>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh.<em>

_a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<em>  
><em>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<em>  
><em>a-beat beat b-beat beat beating<em>

_So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating.._  
><em>Oooohh woahh oooh..<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating, _  
><em>and the soul reason i keep believing , <em>  
><em>oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh...<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating, _  
><em>and the soul reason i keep believing, <em>  
><em>oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh...<em>

Gazzy had a really good voice. That song suited him too because he wasn't the type of guy who listened to rock or rap, but more of a slow pop song.

"Alright emoboy, you're up!" said Gazzy once our applause faded. I just shrugged my shoulders like the silent kid I am and walked up to the karaoke machine. I picked out a decent song and faced the lyrics on the TV screen. **(DJ Got Us Fallin in Love Again by Usher Ft. Sean Paul)**

_Usher (yeah man)  
>So we back in the club<br>Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up<br>No control of my body  
>Ain't I seen you before?<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Keep downing drinks like this  
>Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now<br>Gonna set the roof on fire  
>Gonna burn this mother down, down, down, down, down, down<br>Hands up, when the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

"Dude, our band is gunna be epic now that you joined. You got some serious vocals man." Said an excited Iggy. "Yeah it is! Now c'mon Max, it's

your turn." Gazzy said, pushing Max in front of the TV. She picked a song and waited for the lyrics to show up on the screen**. (Last Friday Night by Katy Perry** *recommended by Xx-ThisSucks-xX*)

_There's a stranger in my bed,_  
><em>There's a pounding my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>  
><em>I smell like a minibar<em>  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque<em>

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Eended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a black top blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>With my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credits card<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping int he dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

Max picked herself the perfect song. It really showed how different she was opposed to most girls. She wasn't afraid to take chances or sing a fun song that wasn't slutty but fun. She's totally going to win that contest.

After the applause we decided to watch the movies and finish eating the snacks. Once our PJ's were on we put the movies in a special order: Mean Girls 2, She's the Man, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, I am Number Four, Men in Black 2, and The Exorcist.

We watched all the movies in our rightful sleeping bags up until The Exorcist. The girls went to sit on the couch about halfway through the movie, and near the end Ella started scooting closer to Iggy, Nudge rushed to Gazzy, and Max ninja rolled off the couch and into my lap.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way her face was scrunched up. She put her face in her hands and buried her head into my chest. I pulled my arms around her letting her know that I would never let anything hurt her…I like her too much.

**The end! Well, to the chapter not the story. I've already got a plot set up and can't wait for you to read the next chapter. Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**P.S FowlManiac, sorry for not mentioning you in every chapter that you review on, I'll start doing that just for you! Haha **

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Review!**

**Luv Marisal **


	12. You Set Him on Fire?

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I only own the plot.**

**Hello people of earth! Seriously, there are some of you reading from the Solomon Islands! Just wanted to say thanks for being so supportive of me in my attempt at a beginning writing career. Your reviews mean a lot to me! So…here's the next chapter, ENJOY! :)**

You Set Him on Fire?

Max's POV

I woke up Saturday morning way more comfortable than usual. I looked up and I swear I thought I died and was wrapped in the arms of an angel.

He was so adorable when he sleeps. His mouth hung just barely open and his hair looks like a bird's nest but it looks good on him. Fang was officially my dark angel.

I decided to just let him sleep since he looked so peaceful. I was going to go back to sleep when I heard a huge thud.

"Ouch, why do I always wake up from a good dream by falling on the ground? Screw you floor, I hate wood." I didn't know who the voice was but had my guesses.

"Good morning to you too Iggy. Can you do me a favor and save me before I die from the smell of Fang's axe?" I said.

"No way. I actually think you look comfy. I'll go get the camera." I heard his footsteps going down the hallway. Without a second thought I rolled to the floor taking Fang with me. Surprisingly, Fang didn't even stir in his sleep. Good heavens; he could sleep through a hurricane and not even notice.

"Yo, Fang get up. Your biceps are crushing me. Fang! Get the h-e- double hockey sticks up!" I tried shouting and yet got nothing.

So, I did what any other person would have done in my situation. I smacked him…hard.

"OW! Nudge I'm gunna kill you if you wake me up by slapping me like you did at camp last year." He said groggily.

"Fang, it's Max. Could you do me a favor and let me go. Your biceps are seriously gunna kill me now." I responded.

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." He extracted his arms from my waist and I instantly regretted telling him to let go. I should have said,' if you take your arms from around me I will kick you in the nuts.'

Instead I smiled and said it was okay. "Stand up. I can hear Iggy coming up the stairs." I stood up and wiped my butt off just as Iggy walked in the room.

"Aw, why'd you guys get up? Party poopers." He said, pretending to be upset but failing miserably due to his terrible acting skills.

I was going to smack him in the head when Gazzy decided to wake up with one of his 'special talents'. I swear that boy has something serious going on with his body.

"EEEWWWW!" at first I thought it was Nudge who squealed but it turns out it was Iggy.

Fang must have heard it too because he bust out laughing. I can't believe it. He never laughs out loud, just chuckles.

I was going to make fun of him when the smell hit my nose. I started gagging and ran out the room faster than you can say banana.

"Oh no, we left my sister in there! We can't leave her to die!" said Fang. I thought he was serious but when I looked at him there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Haha. Let's just go get breakfast." I replied. I headed downstairs towards the kitchen. My mom wasn't up yet so, I guess we were on our own.

"So, what do you want?" asked Fang.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I know exactly how to get it made." I turned to Iggy and said, "I'm going to make pancakes, want some?"

A look of pure terror flashed on front of Iggy's face. "NO! Last time you tried to make breakfast you set me on fire. Leave the cooking to me." He said.

Fang turned to me and said, "You set him on fire?"

"It was an accident." Was all I said and followed Iggy into the kitchen.

"Fang. Make sure Max stays away from the kitchen or you might be the one on fire next time." Called Iggy.

Fang turned me around and pulled me onto his shoulder. I didn't fight him because I was used to being flung over a shoulder when trying to go into the kitchen. Except this shoulder wasn't Gazzy's.

"You know, I'm eventually going to get into the kitchen so hide all things flammable!" I shouted at Iggy. I felt Fang's body vibrate as he chuckled.

I was plopped onto a couch a few minutes later. Fang sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"So you won't escape." He said. I couldn't argue with him because his lap was so comfortable. I just settled myself in his lap and tried to doze off.

I was nearly sleeping when I heard someone come down the stairs. They must have missed a step because the next thing I knew there was tumbling Nudge going down the stairs.

What really surprised me was when she reached the bottom and didn't even move. I thought she died but I heard her snoring.

"Not again, Nudge get up. You always do this. Make sure you're actually awake before going down the stairs." Fang sighed at his adoptive sister and went to help her up.

"I'm guessing Nudge isn't a morning person." I teased. Fang gave me a look that said, 'please help me'. I laughed and went to help him out but before I got over there Nudge got irritated and tried to smack Fang in the face. I guess he was used to it because he just ducked his head out of the way and picked her up bridal style…then dropped her.

"OUCH! Fang I told you last time that if you dropped me on the floor again I'm gunna send you to the hospital. You better know your blood type." She shouted as she got up to chase Fang around.

It was hilarious to watch an upset Nudge chase after a scared looking Fang. I learned to never mess with Nudge; she is very scary when she's peeved off.

"Foods done!" shouted chef Iggy.

Right after he said that Ella and Gazzy rushed down the stairs. Yeah, my friends love Iggy's cooking. You would too if you tried any.

Nudge stopped chasing Fang at the sound of food and headed towards the kitchen with the others, Fang and I following behind.

"This food is so amazing Iggy. How did you learn to cook like this? Your pancakes are so fluffy and your eggs are so cheesy. Mmm, and your bacon is just the right amount of crispy." Gazzy putting his hand over saved us from an hour of the Nudge channel.

"So what are we gunna do today?" he asked.

"I don't know Gaz. What have you and Nudge seen since you got here?" I asked Fang.

"Nothing except our school and the inside of your house." He responded.

"Then it's official. We are taking you guys to the best place in town…" I said. "WATERPARK!" Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and I shouted together.

"Max will you walk with me to my house?" asked Ella. I should've said no.

Thirty minutes later I was being shoved into Ella's closet with a black bikini top and zebra print bottoms in my hands.

"I can't believe you agreed to walk with me to my house. I would have thought you of all people would be one step ahead of me." She said on the other side of the door.

"Shut up Ella! I was just trying to be a good friend." I shouted back. I put on the bikini and headed out the door.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid bikini." I gave up after staring at the Bambi eyes for 10 seconds. I just couldn't resist her when she had the eyes of a baby deer that just watched his mom get shot.

She clapped her hands and headed out the door in her brown bikini with flowers over both pieces.

This was gunna be a long day.

**BAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed he whole time I was writing this. I love writing this story and the next chapter is going to have some fax in it! I know you guys have been waiting for it! **

**Well, I can't thank any of my reviewers right now, since I have no idea if you guys are even reviewing but thanks to the ones who took time out of their day to read my story! **

**I need some song ideas for the rest of the story! Let me know any special requests! I put one of my reviewer's song ideas in the last chapter…next time it will be yours if you review it!**

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal **


	13. Shut That Hole In Your Face

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I only own the plot.**

**Hey there! I'm back with another chapter and I got an idea from a reviewer (Bookworm157). So, this chapter is kind of like their idea but, a bit different. ENJOY! :)**

Shut That Hole In Your Face

Fang's POV

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and I waited outside of Ella's house for Max and Ella with our change of clothes in book bags.

"Dude, what are they doing up there?" exclaimed Gazzy.

"I don't know man, but we've been waiting out here for 15 minutes just so they can put on a swimsuit! Girls are so weird." Said Iggy.

Max and Ella came out after Iggy's statement, holding their change of clothes in beach totes and he shut up immediately. They were wearing bikinis and Iggy hadn't taken his eyes off of Ella yet. But, I couldn't talk about Iggy because I watched Max as if she were a goat with 3 horns. She looked more amazing than before.

"Jeeze! It took you fifteen minutes to put on THAT? It seems that it would take less time." Said Gazzy.

"Shut up Gazzy. Let's go to the water park." Max didn't seem very happy about her swimwear. I walked up to her and said, "Why so glum chum?" she smiled at me and responded, "I hate bikinis. I'd rather wear a halter swimsuit top with my swim shorts."

"Max, are you sure you're a girl because most girls would love to wear bikinis."

"I already told you I wasn't. I don't go prancing around like Lissa wearing practically nothing to school." She said.

I laughed. "Well, if you're nervous I'll hold your hand." And without thinking about it grabbed her hand and led her to the group. I felt a shock go through the arm she was holding and I loved it.

Max and I held hands the whole 20 minutes it took to walk to the water park. I suddenly felt lost when she had to take her hand away to pay the guy at the front. Then she turned to our group and said, "okay. When we're here we partner up so…choose your partners."

Gazzy chose Iggy, Ella chose Nudge, and I chose Max. "C'mon Max! Let's hit the water slide!" I grabbed her hand, dragging her with me to the biggest water slide there.

When it was our turn to go, Max looked horrified. I guess she hadn't ridden this ride before. She was just standing at the top of the slide looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I'm going to have to help her.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a really long way down." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked so beautiful. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around her waist and slid down the slide.

She immediately started screaming and I laughed at her. It was really fun. When we reached the bottom I still hadn't let go of her waist. The cold water hit me like a burst of fresh air. I loved the water. Swimming has always been second nature to me.

We broke the surface with a sharp intake of breath.

"Fang why did you do that? I was going to go down by myself!" she shouted.

"Because Max, we're partners." I leaned in really close as if I was going to kiss her, which I really wanted to. She was just amazing and perfect I couldn't help but want to kiss her.

She realized what I was trying to do and stiffened. Instead of kissing her I dunked her under the water.

She came back up with a look of pure hate on her face. I chuckled, and then snickered, and it escalated until I was cracking up. Her face changed wearing a smirk of mischief.

She put her hands on my head and shoved me under. We continued our water fight as if no one was around.

"You guys have to get out of the pool. There is a no splashing rule." Instructed a guy wearing a red lifeguard shirt and black swim trunks.

We obeyed and got out of the pool. This time Max grabbed my hand, leading me to another ride.

We spent the whole 2 hours getting on every single ride at the water park together. I must admit, it was the most fun I had in years.

We found Iggy and Gazzy in line for the waterfall ride. It was when you got into these air tubes and ride through a river and got dumped with water at spontaneous times.

"Hey guys!" greeted Max, who was still holding my hand. Her hands were cold due to the water but it still felt nice.

"Aw! Look at the lovebirds. How cute." Said Gazzy. Max just rolled her eyes and said, "We aren't lovebirds. Now you better shut that hole in your face before I knock the teeth out of it." She was so thorough.

Gazzy immediately shut his mouth and turned to the line which moved forward a bit.

"We're gunna ride this last ride and then go find Nudge and Ella." I explained.

They nodded their heads and advanced in line. When we were almost in the front we saw Nudge and Ella and called them over to us. They waved and headed toward us.

"This place is so much fun! I can't believe we don't have places like this back home. I'd come here every weekend! Ella and I have ridden all the rides, including this one. But, we could totally ride it again because it was really fun. Well, all of the rides are fun." Nudge said.

We laughed at her enthusiasm and got into our tubes. Max and I rode together and Gazzy rode with Nudge, and Iggy with Ella. I'd have to talk to Iggy about my sister but I don't think I'll have a problem with them. Iggy seems like a pretty cool guy.

After the ride we went to the locker rooms to dry off and change clothes.

We said our goodbyes and walked separate ways to get home.

"I love the water park. Can we go next weekend?" asked Nudge.

"No. We have to go somewhere different anytime. Besides, we have band practice next Saturday and the Saturday after that is the contest." Max explained. Nudge pouted a little bit but, she'd get over it.

When I went to bed that night, I thought about Max before falling into a deep sleep, reminiscing on our day together.

I'm going to have to tell her I like her, and I know exactly how.

**There's another chapter! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but school is coming up and I have a summer reading assignment I gotta do so I'll update once every other day. STAY TUNED! Fax will be coming up shortly! **

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Bookworm157, sophie, 20 Toes, Sierra156, MaximumCindyRide, EvilMasterMindInProgress, , Jezebel, alexanderrules, Beauty'sInTheEye**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who have been reviewing for more than one chapter:**

**FowlManiac, Sierra156, Jezebel, sophie, dancerxforlifex3, xXReading Is My Passion, Random Maximum Ride Fan, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, ReErEe2015, HeAt-StRoKe, i luhv haterz, XxDDxX, CeCeOhSoCute, - I love you guys for reviewing and reading. It really gets me happy for writing a new chapter!**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	14. Preview!

**Hey guys! Okay, I know you all probably hate me by now but you must know that I have about 5 chapters uploaded. The sad thing is that the first chapter isn't on my computer! :( I swear to you I will most likely post on Sunday or Monday...maybe even both. I just wanted you to know that I am NOT abandoning this stor at all! I love your reviews too much! :) **

**Since I'm in a good mood I'm going to give you a little preview of one of the new chapters with FAX!**

Preview:

School on Friday was the usual: boring. The only thing that kept me awake through all my classes was thinking about the song I was singing for Max tomorrow. It was perfect.

Once school was over Iggy and Gazzy walked with Nudge and I home so they could practice with me. Nudge asked why they were coming over and I just told her we were practicing my song for the contest. For some reason she seemed to look away at the mention of the contest and I started getting suspicous. But, I just brushed it off and focused on the task at hand. When we got to my house we headed straight for my music room. It wasn't very extravaggant but, it was big enough to hold a drum set, a piano, and 3 guitars.

"Cool." I heard Gazzy and Iggy say simutaneously. I just laughed and headed to one of the guitars. "C'mon. I have an idea for the music." They snapped out of their daze and went to their instruments.

I started playing and they must have gotten into it because they played with me and echoed some of the verses. I played the last note and smiled. It was the best song I have ever written.

I'm a nervous wreck! It was Saturday just about 5 minutes before the contest. Iggy, the Gasman, and I have rehearsed the song about 50 times and I was still nervous. I know what you're thinking. The tall, dark, and mysterious Fang is terrified of singing a song. But it isn't just a song. It's the song that I made for Max. I had no idea how she would react. She might be flattered, she might be disgusted, all I knew was that it didn't matter. As long as she knows my fellings for her I'd be just fine.

**Stay with me and I'll post more chapters VERY soon!**

**Luv Marisal**


	15. I Am Totally Going To Win

**All characters belong o James Patterson. I own the plot only. **

**GRR! For some reason I couldn't upload my chapter yesterday! So, I'll just upload it today! Sorry if the beginning of this chapter seems like a repeat, but I just wanted to explain to you guys what was going through Max's mind when Fang almost kissed her at the water park. ENJOY! :)**

I Am Totally Going To Win

Max's POV

Today Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I went to the water park. We were partnered up with someone and it just so happens I got paired with Fang.

Fang didn't know that I was terrified of heights. Some heights I could do but he chose the tallest ride in the whole park.

When we got to the top I couldn't move. I felt like I was going to fall to my death and drown. As I closed my eyes and was about to turn around I felt arms go around my waist, pulling me down the slide.

I screamed the whole way down, not caring who heard how scared I was. I heard Fang laugh at my screams and I just nearly turned around, shoved his head under the water, and waited until he stopped kicking.

When we finally reached the bottom I resurfaced as fast as I could.

"Fang why did you do that? I was going to go down by myself!" I shouted.

"Because Max, we're partners." he said, and leaned his face towards mine as if he was about to kiss me.

I couldn't forget what was going through my head. All the feelings I had about Fang were zooming through my mind like a racecar.

He was a really great best friend and he was very caring and sweet. He always looked out for me and I had no doubt that he would kick anyone's butt for me. But, did I want to be in a relationship with him?

Yes, yes I did. I wanted him to kiss me so bad and the suspense was killing me.

To my surprise, he did the unthinkable and shoved me under the water. I was so stunned that I didn't fight back. I just let him dunk me under the water.

When I broke the surface I'm pretty sure if looks could kill Fang would be halfway to Hades by now. Too bad they couldn't.

Fang just stared at me for a while then snickered, then chuckled, then started full out laughing. I couldn't help but forget my anger once I heard his laugh. It could calm me in the worst of problems.

I suddenly got an idea, and started smirking. His laughter died down a bit when he saw my face.

Without thinking about it, I dunked his head under the water too. It was kind of difficult because he was 6'3 and I was 5'4 so I had to jump a little. I laughed maliciously when his head popped out of the water he splashed me. We continued on like that until a lifeguard told us to get out.

We rode the rest of the rides and found Iggy and Gazzy at the waterfall ride. We found Nudge and Ella and we all rode the ride together.

Once we had ridden all the rides we got changed and headed home.

"Hey Max, how was your day?" my mom asked when I got inside.

"It was great! The gang and I headed to the water park. Ooh, what's for dinner?" I said.

My mom laughed and answered, "Tacos, is that okay?"

"YES! Your tacos rock!" I responded

"Glad you approve, now go and get ready for dinner." She ordered.

I headed upstairs and did what I was told.

After I finished I walked downstairs to be greeted with the smell of my mom's famous tacos.

"Smells delicious ma." I commented. She just smiled, handing me the things to set on the table.

After dinner it was only 9:30 so I decided to go play the guitar for a little bit.

My guitar was red with black designs going down the back. It wasn't as shiny as Fang's guitar but I still loved it.

Before I could start I got a text message. It was from Nudge. (_Nudge_ **Max**)

_Max I'm really bored so I thought I would talk to you. Fang has been acting a little weird lately. Ever since we got here he has been talking more and more each day. Don't get me wrong I love that he's finally breaking out of his shell but it's still a bit out of character for him._

**Wow Nudge, it's strange for you to talk so much but wouldn't that be a good thing for Fang? I mean, now you guys can have more conversations.**

A few moments later I got another text.

_Yea, it's totally a good thing. Now he won't seem so emo and depressed all the time. I wonder why he started randomly talking after the move. _

**I have no idea but I gotta go Nudge. Talk to you Monday! **

_Okay Max, later!_

I know Nudge is my best friend and everything but sometimes she has a real motor mouth. I still love her though.

I couldn't help but start thinking about a certain emo boy. I had no idea why he started talking after he moved here. For some reason I wanted it to be because of me.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to my guitar. I brought my hands over the keys and played a few notes to tune it out. After I was satisfied with the tuning I started playing random notes. Before I knew it, I came up with some lyrics.

When I was finished writing down the lyrics and notes so I wouldn't forget it was close to 10:30 and I decided to head to bed.

I brushed my teeth and tucked myself in. I fell asleep knowing I would dream about Fang.

But not before smiling at the lyrics to my new song. I am going to sing it at the contest and I am totally going to win.

**And there it is! Thank you guys for reading. I can't believe I'm close to getting 100 reviews and almost 5,000 people have read my story from all across the world! **

**Special thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**FowlManiac, Wazzup33, magicalbanana, eli, MYWINTERFIREFLY4, Sierra156**

**I friggin love you all! Keep reviewing and I'll keep adding more Fax! This chapter was kind of a filler before I wil put up the contest chapter and you will find out what the mystery song that Max will be singing is! If you know the song then you will be able to notice some clues throughout the chapter to help you out. Private message me if you think you know what the song is!**

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	16. I've Got Talent Fang's POV

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**FINALLY! I can finally post the I've got talent contest chapter and you guys will figure out Max and Fang's mystery songs! This is in Fang's POV of the contest and the next chapter will be in Max's POV. ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>I've Got Talent (Fang's POV)<p>

Fang's POV

It's almost time for the I've got talent contest and I still haven't chosen a song yet. I really want the song to be about my feelings for Max and how I want to be more than friends.

These past few weeks with Max have been the best of my life. I really don't want to lose her because she's my rock; she keeps me grounded.

Now I only have 2 days until I tell her I like her more than I should and I have no idea how. I don't want to sing a stupid love sappy song because that's not me at all. But, I don't want it to be all hardcore either. I just want it to be a song that she'll remember forever.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!"

It was 3:23 and I had just gotten home from school an hour ago and was just sitting at my desk; looking at a blank piece of paper hoping the lyrics would write themselves.

The door opened and it was his favorite strawberry blonde; Iggy. "Yo man, what's up?" he said.

"Nuthin. Just sittin here thinking of a song I should sing in the contest. What are you doin in my house?" I responded.

"I just came to tell you that we have band practice at 5:30. But, we still have a few hours so maybe I can help you with a song."

I was a little ashamed to tell Iggy about my song idea but figured he could helo me since he knew Max a little better. "Um...well, I was thinking of writing a song about... a girl. She isn't your typical girl though and I have no idea how to tell her I like her. And-" Iggy cut me off by saying, "Dude, Max is totally into you. Any song you sing I'm sure she'll say yes to going out with you." Well, that was horribly unexpected.

"How did you know?" I was afraid that if I was obvious enough for Iggy to find out, everyone in the whole school would know about my feelings.

"It isn't that hard to figure out man. But, of course I'll help you."

"I don't know Iggs. I mean I'm not any girl's dream guy. I don't have designer clothes and all I can do is give her a song, hoping she'll accept it." I was really inconfident in myself right now.

"Those words right there are good enough. Just add some bass, a little background music and you'll have the perfect song! Would it be okay if I tell Gazzy your plan so he can play drums in the background? I'll play bass and you sing your little heart out at the contest. Then, you'll walk out with your dream girl."

I guess it wouldn't hurt if Gazzy knew. I mean he could really help me. "Sure man. I just really hope it works." I pulled out a notepad and started to right a note to Max. That way, It won't be too over the top. It'll be as if it's only her reading the note.

2 hours later I had the perfect lyrics. I was really confident in singing this song to Max because it was all I wanted to say to her. It was simple, and easy to understand. I showed Iggy my lyrics.

"How do you do this? You just sit down and right the greatest song in history as easily as making a blueberry cheesecake!" he said. I was pretty happy that he thought so because it was the song I was going to sing to Max on Saturday.

"Let's go. We can tell Gazzy our plan at practice." I responded.

"Hey Gazzy we need to talk to you," I said. We were at Max's house preparing for band practice.

When he came over we told him our plan and asked if he'd help out. He agreed and said we could practice at my house tomorrow after school.

"C'mon guys. Let's get started." shouted Max. We headed over to our instruments and started playing our songs. My favorite was the one Iggy and Max sang together. **(E.T by Katy Perry featuring Kanye West *recommended by 20 toes)**

_[Iggy]_

_I got a dirty mind_  
><em>I got filthy ways<em>  
><em>I'm tryna Bathe my Ape in your Milky Way<em>  
><em>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent<em>  
><em>I be reverand<em>  
><em>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a Welcome to the danger zone<em>  
><em>Step into the fantasy<em>  
><em>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity<em>  
><em>They calling me an alien<em>  
><em>A big headed astronaut<em>  
><em>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get *** a lot<em>

_[Max]_  
><em>You're so hypnotizing<em>  
><em>Could you be the devil<em>  
><em>Could you be an angel<em>

_Your touch magnetizing_  
><em>Feels like I am floating<em>  
><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid_  
><em>You're not like the others<em>  
><em>Futuristic lover<em>  
><em>Different DNA<em>  
><em>They don't understand you<em>

_Your from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Your so supersonic_  
><em>Wanna feel your powers<em>  
><em>Stun me with your lasers<em>  
><em>Your kiss is cosmic<em>  
><em>Every move is magic<em>

_Your from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_[Iggy]_  
><em>I know a bar out in Mars<em>  
><em>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars<em>  
><em>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars<em>  
><em>Getting stupid *** straight out the jar<em>  
><em>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck<em>  
><em>Tell me what's next, alien sex<em>  
><em>I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you<em>  
><em>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do<em>  
><em>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do<em>

_[Max]_  
><em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<em>  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Extraterrestrial_  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

At 7:00 Max's mom came home and invited us to stay for dinner. Of course we agreed and headed towards the kitchen. She started pulling out ingredients and began to cook.

"We totally rocked today! Hopefully we can get a gig at Missy's Diner and sing there next Friday." exclaimed Ella.

"Yeah. That'd be awesome; the diner is always full of people." responded Max. We started chatting about gigs and more song ideas. Before I knew it, there were plates being set on the table and a wok of chicken stir fry sitting in the middle of the table.

"Dig in!" announced Ms. Martinez. We didn't need to be told twice.

"Wow, this stir fry is so good Ms. Martinez! I wish I knew how to cook. Unfortunately I don't and my parents always cook for Fang and I. Sometimes we even eat out. Ooh! I have an idea! Ms. Martinez will you teach me to cook? My parents' anniversary is coming up and I don't have any money to get them anything. So, I'm thinking of making them a fancy dinner to celebrate You could-"

"NUDGE!" everyone at the table shouted, cutting her off mid- rant. "Sorry."

"Of course I'll teach you Nudge. That sounds like a great idea. I'll write down the recipe for you to take home." Nudge smiled at Max's mom and went back to eating her stir fry. After dinner it was about 8:30 so we all headed home.

After I was all tucked in my bed I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

School on Friday was the usual: boring. The only thing that kept me awake through all my classes was thinking about the song I was singing for Max tomorrow. It was perfect.

Once school was over Iggy and Gazzy walked with Nudge and I home so they could practice with me. Nudge asked why they were coming over and I just told her we were practicing my song for the contest. For some reason she seemed to look away at the mention of the contest and I started getting suspicous. But, I just brushed it off and focused on the task at hand. When we got to my house we headed straight for my music room. It wasn't very extravaggant but, it was big enough to hold a drum set, a piano, and 3 guitars.

"Cool." I heard Gazzy and Iggy say simutaneously. I just laughed and headed to one of the guitars. "C'mon. I have an idea for the music." They snapped out of their daze and went to their instruments.

I started playing and they got into it because they played with me and echoed some of the verses. I played the last note and smiled. It was the best song I have ever written.

I'm a nervous wreck! It was Saturday just about 5 minutes before the contest. Iggy, the Gasman, and I have rehearsed the song about 50 times and I was still nervous. I know what you're thinking. The tall, dark, and mysterious Fang is terrified of singing a song. But it isn't just a song. It's the song that I made for Max. I had no idea how she would react. She might be flattered, she might be disgusted, all I knew was that it didn't matter. As long as she knows my fellings for her I'd be just fine.

"You ready?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see who it was and when people say speak of the devil and the devil shall appear are right. Well, in this case it's speak of the angel. Max looked amazing. she was wearing flowy blue sleeveless top with black stripes, red skinny jeans, a black cropped jacket, and...heels?

"Woah! You look great. I'm guessing the heels weren't voluntary?" I said. She laughed her hypnotizing laugh and shook her head.

" I was supposed to wear a skirt but, Nudge wasn't smart enough to check my bag for a change of clothes." she said. "Are you ready to perform? I'm up next."

When I was about to say I was kind of nervous her name was announced. "Good luck!" I said. She smiled and said, "Thanks but, don't miss any of it okay?" I was a little suspicous as to why she wanted me to see her so much but nodded my head in agreement. She gave me a quick hug and headed out to the stage.

"Hey guys! I'm Max Martinez and I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself. It's actually for someone very special to me and I hope he isn't too blunt to not understand the point of the song." Everyone in the audience laughed and the music started. I wonder who she's talking about. **(Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice)**

_I call you up when I know he's at home, _  
><em>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<em>  
><em>What can I tell if he's looking at me?<em>  
><em>Should I give him a smile?<em>  
><em>Should I get up and leave?<em>  
><em>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to, <em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind! <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_I kinda think that I might be his type_  
><em>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<em>  
><em>Is this all in my head?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to, <em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind! <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_Cause he's such a dream_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And you know what I mean<em>  
><em>If you weren't related<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and... <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

All through the song she was looking at me. It took me a while to grasp that Nudge was the only one with a brother, which was me. I'm 6'3 and play the drums. She's singing about me!

The whole crowd went wild and gave her a standing ovation. When I snapped out of my thoughts I started shouting and whistling. She looked at me and winked before leaving the stage. I can't beleive it. She feels the same way as me. Suddenly all the nerves in my muscles were loosened and I couldn't wait to be called onto the stage to admit my feeling for her.

My name was called and Iggy, Gazzy, and I headed up the stairs and onto the stage. "Hey everyone! I'm Fang and this is Iggy and Gazzy. I also wrote this song for someone special. But, I don't think she's too blunt to understand." It wasn't until the music started before I found Max in the crowd. She was standing near the edge of the crowd watching me intently. **(Song To You by Leon Thomas. The parenthesis are Iggy and Gazzy in the background.)**

_I don't wear designer clothes_  
><em>I don't go to the finest schools<em>  
><em>But, I know I ain't no fool baby<em>  
><em>I may not be a star<em>  
><em>I'm not driving the sickest car<em>  
><em>But, I know I can make you happy baby<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl, <em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_Nah Nah_  
><em>Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah<em>

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
><em>But there's something you're missing yet<em>  
><em>Your own melody... oh baby<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true too<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true (My soul is true)<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)_  
><em>What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<em>

_I'll give you my song (Song)_  
><em>These words to you (Words)<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)<em>  
><em>My soul is true x2<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

I couldn't take my eyes off of her goreous face. It was as if we were the only two people in the room. About halfway through the song I made my way down the stairs and walked towards Max. Her eyes widened when she realized where I was heading and blushed the most beautiful blush I have ever seen. When I reached her I grabbed her hand, stared into her eyes, and put my whole soul into the song. I hadn't realized she was cryin until the last note. She gave me a hug once the song was over and everyone cheered.

"That song was beautiful Fang. I'll cherish it forever." she said. I couldn't help it. I tilted her chin up and kissed her and it was the best kiss in history.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! I love this chapter. I really hope you guys will continue to read my story because I haven't given up on it. I also hope you don't think Fang is too corny in this chapter. I just pictured him that way. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be Max's POV of the contest. I just wanted you guys to be inside both of their heads so, you'd know how they were fealing and all that fun stuff.<strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**GuardianBear, mke, Fowlmaniac, CeCeOhSoCute, Sierra156, MYWINTERFIREFLY4, rocketdog791**

**Since school is starting soon I'll probably start posting every other day to give you guys a little fill before I go off to school and post a little less. Let's just hope my teachers won't give too much homework!**

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Keep reviewing and reading!**

**Luv Marisal**


	17. I've Got Talent Max's POV

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Another chapter yay! Believe it or not but, I'm really excited for school. This will be my first writing class and I want to improve so when you guys read my story it might not sound so amateur lol. Anyways, this chapter is in Fang's POV. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>I've Got Talent (Max's POV)<p>

I knew the song I was planning on singing in Saturday's contest but I needed reassurance. I didn't know whom else to turn to so I talked to the devil herself…Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her at school on Thursday. We had 15 minutes before the bell and I wanted to ask her if she thought my song was good.

"Of course Max!" she agreed and I dragged her into the empty music room.

"Okay, I need your advice on something. It's the song I'm singing in the contest. I need your approval on it so I'm going to play it for you." I explained.

I walked to a guitar, tuning it in my hands. When I was satisfied I played the song that has been on my mind ever since I wrote it.

On the last chord she started clapping erratically.

"Oh my gosh! Did you write that yourself? It's so amazing! Ooh, who is it for? Let's think, does Ella have a brother? I don't think so, that leaves Iggy. But, he doesn't have a brother. None of the others do either…wait I have a brother…ZOMG! IT'S FOR FANG! AAAHH!" I'm surprised her squeal didn't attract attention.

I clamped my hand over her mouth before anyone could hear her outburst.

"Nudge, if you wanna be in on this secret you need to shut your trap." She nodded her head in understanding since she couldn't speak yet.

I released her mouth. She was smiling so wide she looked like that disappearing cat on Alice in Wonderland.

"Quit smiling like that and tell me if you think I should sing it in the contest or sing a different one." I told her.

"It's one of the best songs I have ever heard in my entire life. Fang is going to love it and totally be your boyfriend forever!" she squealed again but not so loud.

She started giggling uncontrollably. I was so happy I actually laughed with her. Before I knew it the bell rang signaling that we have been in the classroom for 10 minutes.

"I'm gunna get to class. Thanks Nudge, it really helped." I hugged her and went to Mr. Banner's class.

I had been doing farely well in science these past few weeks. I think it was because we have been doing things about isotopes and ions. It was really easy and I got A's on all the tests.

"Alright class…." I always tune him out after the first few words. It's a mystery on how I have an A average.

That's pretty much how all my classes went for the rest of the day. Fang and I talked, but not as much as a normal day. He was surprisingly lost nowadays. It wasn't like him.

When I got home that day I got a call from Nudge.

"What's up Nudge?" I greeted.

"Max volleyball tryouts are at 8. I just thought I'd let you know since you said you played it." She responded.

"I know. Are you trying out?"

"Yeah. I just really want to get into a sport and I played volleyball at my old school. I really hope I make it because there isn't really another sport that I play."

"Don't worry Nudge. I'm pretty sure you'll make. Hey, I gotta go call Ella and ask if she wants a ride to tryouts. Wait, do you need a ride?" I didn't want to be rude.

"No, my mom is taking me but thanks for offering. I'll see you later Max!"

"Bye Nudge!" I hung up the phone and dialed Ella's number.

"Hey Max! Volleyball tryouts are today. You psyched?" she asked.

"You know I am! I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride."

"Sure! Thanks, just text me when you're outside." She said.

"Okay. See you later!"

"Bye Max!" I hung up the phone and decided to take a nap before going to tryouts.

My mom woke me up at 7:30 to let me know I had to get ready. I threw on a t-shirt and basketball short, grabbed my kneepads after putting my hair into a ponytail and jumped down the stairs.

"We need to pick up Ella on the way, is that okay?" I asked my mom, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." She said and we jumped into the car and drove to Ella's house.

Tryouts were fun. We practiced our diving, our bumps, sets, spikes, and serves. After an hour we did a fifteen-minute scrimmage game. My team won!

The highlight of practice was when JJ, our spiker, hit the ball and it nailed Lissa right in her ugly face. She started crying like a newborn baby. I was crying too, but it was due to my hysterics of laughing.

But all in all it went well and I think Ella, nudge, JJ, and I made the team. Lissa on the other hand, had no chance.

Now it was Saturday evening, a few minutes before the contest and I wasn't nervous at all. I was excited because Fang would finally find out that I liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend.

I found Fang waiting to go on and I walked up behind him.

"You ready to go on?" I asked. He turned around and spotted me.

"You bet." He flashed a smile that made my knees go weak. I really hope he likes me back because I don't think I can hide my feelings for him any longer.

The guy on stage called my name announcing that I had to go up.

I turned to Fang and said, "Don't go anywhere okay? I want you to here all of it."

He seemed a bit confused but nodded his head in agreement.

I jumped on stage and introduced myself. When that was finished the music started and I sang along. **(Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice)**

_I call you up when I know he's at home, _  
><em>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<em>  
><em>What can I tell if he's looking at me?<em>  
><em>Should I give him a smile?<em>  
><em>Should I get up and leave?<em>  
><em>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to, <em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind! <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_I kinda think that I might be his type_  
><em>Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<em>  
><em>Is this all in my head?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to, <em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind! <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_Cause he's such a dream_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And you know what I mean<em>  
><em>If you weren't related<em>

_Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and... <em>  
><em>Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

When I was finished everyone applauded. Fang looked confused but after a second a look of recognition appeared on his face. I guess he found out.

To my relief he didn't walk away in embarrassment, instead he cheered. I gave a wink his way and went off the stage.

The announcer guy announced Fang's name and he appeared on stage.

"Hey guys! I'm Fang and like Max, my song was also influenced by someone."

The music started and his eyes found mine through the crowd. Then he began to sing. **(Song To You by Leon Thomas)**

_I don't wear designer clothes_  
><em>I don't go to the finest schools<em>  
><em>But, I know I ain't no fool baby<em>  
><em>I may not be a star<em>  
><em>I'm not driving the sickest car<em>  
><em>But, I know I can make you happy baby<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true to<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl, <em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_Nah Nah_  
><em>Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah<em>

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
><em>But there's something you're missing yet<em>  
><em>Your own melody... oh baby<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true too<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true (My soul is true)<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)_  
><em>What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<em>

_I'll give you my song (Song)_  
><em>These words to you (Words)<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)<em>  
><em>My soul is true x2<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

As the song progressed he descended down the stairs and advanced toward where I was standing.

He was singing this sing for me! He returned my feelings! Words could not express my feelings at that moment.

When he got to me, he grabbed my hand and the electric shock coursed through not only my arm, but also my whole body.

The song continued and when it stopped I couldn't help but throw my arms around his shoulders. I felt his soft but rough, calloused hand tilt my head up. I obliged and was met by his lips.

The only thing I could say about that moment was that it was the best in history.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Max's POV of the contest! MAX AND FANG ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! WOOHOO! Lol I was so happy to write this chapter because I can relate more to what max was feeling than Fang. But, I'd like to say that I did an okay job on Fang's POV hahaha!<strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Sierra156, MYWINTERFIREFLY, , CeCeOhSoCute, ****, Guardian Bear, Kallik of Gallifrey, SliverStar21, Fowlmaniac, Cindy- The Obsessive Reader, sophie**

**OH MY GOODNESS! I have reached the most reviews in one day for my story! Thanks so much and if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't still be doing this! I'd love to reach 100 so keep them coming! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll post another chapter as soon as I can! **

**Follow me on Twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	18. That's Not Very Attractive

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**I'm pretty excited to write this chapter because this is the first chapter that Max and Fang are together! WOOO! But will they stay together? I have been waiting to post this chapter and I'm positive you have been waiting to read it so let's get down to it! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>That's Not Very Attractive<p>

Fang's POV

Her lips were so soft against mine. She knotted her hands in my hair and pulled me impossibly closer. I couldn't believe I have lived all my life without her. She makes me happy and I'm pretty sure I make her happy too.

I was reluctant to pull away but Max had other plans. She leaned her head back and opened her eyes with a huge smile on her face. Everyone in the audience clapped, from my singing or the kiss I have no idea.

I remembered that I was in the middle of a contest and said into the microphone, "Um, thanks everybody." I hesitantly let go of Max to put the mic back in the stand.

When I got back to Max the next person was already on stage. To my horror it was Lissa.

"Hey everyone! My name is Lissa Middleton and I would like to sing a song for a guy in the audience…Fang Thomas this is for you." She said in an annoying voice that I'm sure was supposed to sound seductive. **(Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha *recommended by Bookworm157)**

_Maybe I need some rehab_  
><em>Or maybe just need some sleep<em>  
><em>I got a sick obsession<em>  
><em>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>  
><em>I'm lookin down every alley<em>  
><em>I'm making those desperate calls<em>  
><em>I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall<em>

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just cant get you off my mind!<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>(I said)<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Won't listen to any advice_  
><em>Momma's telling me I should think twice<em>  
><em>But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis<em>  
><em>My friends think I've gone crazy<em>  
><em>My judgments gettin' kinda hazy<em>  
><em>My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head<em>

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just cant get you off my mind!<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>(I said)<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_I don't care what people say_  
><em>The rush is worth the price I pay<em>  
><em>I get so high when you're with me<em>  
><em>But crash and crave you when you leave<em>

_Hey, so I got a question_  
><em>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<em>  
><em>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum<em>  
><em>Is my love your drug?<em>  
><em>Your drug?<em>  
><em>Huh, your drug?<em>  
><em>Huh, your drug?<em>  
><em>Is my love your drug?<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>(I said)<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>(I said)<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Hey, hey, so_  
><em>You love, your love your love, is my drug<em>  
><em>(She says) I like your hair<em>**  
><strong>

She stared at me the whole time and gave a little wink now and then. She finished the song with a little laugh that sounded like a cackling witch. She. Was. Horrible. It sounded like Iggy trying to be cool…just wrong.

Max looked like she was trying to make Lissa burst into flames. I quickly grabbed her hand, hoping it would calm her down. It did. She visibly relaxed but I could still see that little hint of disgust in her eye.

Lissa jumped off the stage and walked towards us.

"How'd you like the song Fang? Don't worry, I won't allow you to go out with this tramp."

"Lissa shut up! You know that isn't true! You were actually the one who started that rumor so why don't you carry on with your nonexistent life and stop trying to take everything I deserve." Max got in her face causing Lissa to stumble back and trip.

"Ugh!" groaned Lissa, getting up and running away from the crowd.

"What are you talking about? What rumor?" I asked Max. I was confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it. This is one of the best nights of my life and I don't want her to ruin my moment again. I'll tell you later."

She sounded pretty bummed so I did the only logic thing a boyfriend would do and gave her a peck on the lips to help her forget about everything bad going through her brain.

It seemed to work since she smiled and pulled me onto the stage so they could announce the winner.

"Alright, Alright. All y'all listen up! It's time to announce the winner for the I've Got Talent contest of 2011." He took a brief pause so the crowd could cheer.

"Before I say the winner of the contest and the grand prize of 500 dollars I'd like to thank you all for coming out to support the contestants." He said.

"And now time to award the third runner up… Stephanie Anderson!" the crowd cheered as the gymnast accepted her trophy.

"Second runner up…Martin Grady!" once again the crowed clapped their hands for the 10 year old break-dancer.

"First runner up…Fang Thomas!" I heard claps and cheers as I was handed my prize. I threw a smile at the crowd in a thank you gesture and went back to my spot.

"Last but most definitely not least the first prize winner…MAXIMUM RIDE!" I gave Max a huge hug before she walked to the center of the stage and accepted the oversized check and biggest trophy out of all four of the winners.

"Would you like to make a speech?" asked the DJ.

"All I want to say is thanks for voting for me and I'd like to give a special thanks to the inspiration to the song." She looked over my way and gave me a wink, which I couldn't help but smile back at.

There were various 'oohs' and 'awes' but I ignored them.

After the contest Max and I met up with the gang backstage hand-in-hand.

"I told you she'd say yes!" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time as Nudge and Ella said, "I told you he'd say yes!"

I rolled my eyes at the excellent timing my friends had.

"Whatever. You guys wanna go get some ice cream? My mom's out in the crowd and can drive us to Ice Dream." Volunteered Max.

The others nodded their heads vigorously.

As if on cue her mother came in saying, "Max, what did I say about volunteering me for driving your flock around? Oh well, you did amazing sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" she wrapped Max into a hug, which she happily returned.

"Thanks mom. By the way, I think it's time you go see Dr. Harper again for you Bipolar disorder." Max joked.

"Blah! Come on guys. Your parents are waiting for you. I'll invite them to come with us." Ms. Martinez said.

"Yay!" cheered Iggy. Sometimes I wonder if he is too in touch with his feminine side.

We all piled into our separate cars and headed to the ice cream shop.

I sadly had to ride in the car with my sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Nudge with all my heart but I just hate her blabbermouth with a deep, burning passion.

"You and Max are so cute together! It's like you were made for each other. It was so adorable how you guys confessed how you feel about each other through songs. I nearly cried when you kissed her after that heartfelt song you sang for-"

There is no doubt in my mind that she would have continued her story if I hadn't spoken up.

"NUDGE! If you don't close your mouth I will tuck and roll out of this car." I exclaimed.

She instantly stopped talking while my mom started laughing.

"Fang. Now that you have a girlfriend you have to control your temper. That's not very attractive." My mom sang.

I groaned and sunk lower in my seat. This was going to be a long night.

When we arrived at the ice cream shop and placed our orders we sat down at a table and made conversation.

I couldn't focus on what anyone was talking about because I was holding Max's hand under the table. The electric shocks that coursed through my veins every time we touched would never get old.

After ice cream Max and I took a quick walk while everyone else finished their food.

I decided to ask Max something that had been bothering ever since she said it.

"Max, what were you talking about when you said Lissa started a rumor?"

She looked a little pained at the mention of the situation but answered me anyway.

"Okay, I haven't told you everything about my past relationships. About a year ago I started dating this guy named Omega. I thought he was my first love. We were practically inseparable. But one day I got a text message from him saying to meet him at his house. It was nothing out of the ordinary so I headed over. What I didn't know was that he didn't send the text message.

"It turns out that he had been cheating on me for most of our 3 month relationship…with Lissa. I found them kissing on his front porch when I finally got to his driveway. I couldn't control my temper and beat the crap out of him. He was in the hospital for the month. That's why I hate Lissa so much. She made out with my first boyfriend.

"I haven't been in a relationship ever since." She was near tears by the time she finished her depressing story.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in comfort and said, "Don't worry about that. He was a fool for letting one of the best things in his entire life go and Lissa…well, Lissa is just a slut. And as for me making out with Lissa, I would rather be stuck in a room with Iggy and his Ipod filled with lady gaga."

She must have cheered up because she laughed and snuggled into my arm even more.

"Thanks for comforting me." She whispered.

"No problem." I said, kissing her head as we headed back to our friends and family. The perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol did you notice how I changed the lyrics in the song? Since Fang doesn't have a beard I changed it to I like your hair. Haha!<strong>

**Thanks so much for continuing with reading my story. I honestly didn't think my story would be as popular as it is now. I have officially reached over 5,000 readers! I can't believe it! I'd still like for you to continue reviewing! If I reach 100 reviews I will post 2 chapters in one day or do a one shot…or maybe both. I just wanna hit the 100 reviews mark. Come on! I promise you that there are more than three different people reading this story...all you've gotta do is click a button and type! PLEASE!**

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**Guardian Bear, holldoll12, Wings-and-a-Fez, Cindy-The Obsessive Reader, , rocketdog791, Sierra156**

**I am intending on putting even more songs in this story so I still want your ideas! **

**Follow me on twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	19. The 'It' Couple

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**WOW! 100 reviews! Like I promised I would post a one shot of the winner of my poll on my profile (check it out!) or post two chapters in one day…or if I get enough people wanting both, I'll post both. But right now, here's another chapter. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>'It' Couple<p>

Max's POV

I felt relieved when I told Fang about my past relationship. Omega really hurt me and I haven't been the same ever since. I've been more cautious about letting guys get to me.

Fang is different. He caught my eye. I can tell he's different from Omega because we had a stronger friendship before taking it to the next level, unlike Omega and I.

The only good thing about this situation is that Omega moved to a different state. Now Fang won't go all boyfriend on me and get sent to jail for aggravated assault.

Now it was Monday and time to face the rest of the school as Fang's new girlfriend.

I hopped out of bed, walking to the closet to retrieve the outfit for today. I picked out an off the shoulder dark gray shirt that stopped almost mid thigh and white jeggings. For shoes I grabbed my dark gray boots that went up to the middle of my calves.

I threw my clothes onto my bed before dragging myself to the bathroom.

After my shower I bobby pinned back my bangs and blew my hair dry. I quickly ran the brush through the knots in my hair, put my clothes on and went to get breakfast.

"Good morning Max! I made waffles." Greeted my mom.

"Hey. I have one question for you, how are you always so cheery in the morning?" I asked, truly interested in her secret to be so lively in the early hours of the day.

"Coffee." She said while handing me my plate with waffles and a few pieces of bacon.

"Do you have any left? I'm practically asleep." I complained.

"Nope! Now eat your breakfast or you will be late." She ordered. I rolled my eyes at her but obeyed.

"Bye mom. Love you!" I said as I finished my last bite of waffles. She waved her goodbye without looking up from her newspaper. I grabbed my bag at the front door and walked right into a hard wall.

"Oof!" I fell right on my butt. I heard a beautiful chuckle and looked up to find my smoking hot boyfriend.

"Geeze Fang, ever hear of waiting at the sidewalk?" I grabbed the hand he offered to help me up and wiped the nastiness off of my backside.

"Sorry for trying to be a good boyfriend and wait for my girlfriend at the door." He responded.

"I accept your apology." I said. "Now let's go."

I walked over to where Nudge was waiting for us. She was dressed in a pink summer dress with a black, cropped, light sweater.

"Hey Nudge." I said.

"Hey Max! I like your outfit! It's flirty but not too flirty. Good way to start off your first day at school with your new boyfriend." She complimented. I mumbled thanks and headed in the direction of the school.

Halfway there someone grabbed my hand and threw their arm around my shoulder so the arm they were holding was reaching across my chest. I looked over and saw Fang trying to hold in a smile.

I gave him a smile and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Aw! You guys are so cute together! I bet you are going to be the school's very own 'it' couple. I can totally see that. You guys will probably win prom king and queen senior year. Ooh! I can't wait for prom. I wanna be on the prom committee so I can make it exactly how I want it!"

"DUDE!" I interrupted. She threw me an apologetic look and stopped talking.

It was quiet for another 10 seconds before she started another ramble on what color would be the best for her dress. She has a serious problem.

We finally got to school with 7 minutes to spare.

"AWW! Look at the two lovebirds. How disgusting." Said someone behind me.

"Shut up Iggy! You'd have a girlfriend too if you would admit your feelings for Nudge already." I retorted. He blushed not only a scarlet but also a maroon at my comeback.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I would have believed him but his voiced cracked. I burst out laughing.

"Nice save Iggy." I looked at Nudge who was staring at Iggy, awestruck.

"Is that true Iggy? Do you like me?" she asked.

"Maybe a little." He admitted. She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her hands around her waist.

"Hurt her, and you will be paralyzed from the waist down." Said Fang. Good to know he approves. Iggy nodded his head in understanding and returned Nudge's hug.

"Max! Come on! The volleyball team is posted outside the office! Hurry up!" shouted an excited JJ. I ran to follow JJ and grabbed Nudge's hand. Once outside the office we were greeted with a big crowd of girls. I was prepared to wait but JJ had other plans.

"MOVE!" she shouted, I've must admit that she sounded pretty scary. All of girls scattered.

Nudge high-fived her and advanced towards the list.

"EEP! We made it!" she squealed. For a second I turned into a complete girly girl and jumped up and down with them.

"Wow, I leave you alone with Nudge for one second and you turn into her." Said Fang.

I didn't say anything, I just threw my arms around him in a hug and said, "I made it!"

"Good job! I'll be at all of your-" he was interrupted by the bell. Fang and I headed to class hand in hand.

We got looks from the people in the hallways but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Alright! As you all know we have a test today so get your pencils out and be quiet." Announced Mr. Banner.

Everyone got out their pencils and waited for their tests to be passed out. When everyone received one we began.

I'm pretty sure I aced that test.

The rest of my bells were boring up until lunch.

"Yes! It's half off Monday." I exclaimed. Fang chuckled at my enthusiasm and held my hand.

We got our food and sat at our usual table. Everything was going like any other day until Lissa came up, "It's so sad that you don't have better taste in girls. I was beginning to like you."

"Listen here you bubble brained, two faced, slutty dressed witch. He's mine and you really need to find a better hobby than chasing things that you're never going to get." I was fuming right now.

"Oh Max, don't you understand? He doesn't like you. He's just trying to make me jealous, but I figured it out now Fangy. You can sit at our table now." She looped her arm though his arm tried to drag him away with her.

"Lissa just go away!" I shouted now, livid.

"Whatever Max. He'll be back…just like the other one." I was ready to punch her in the face when Fang stood up.

"Go away." He sounded so scary even I cowered away.

Lissa's eyes got wide with fear and she scurried back to her table.

"Why'd you scare her away? I was going to punch her!" I complained.

He laughed. "You'd get expelled. That wouldn't be very fun." He said.

"But worth it." I retorted. He pursed his lips in thought then smirked in agreement. I could tell that Nudge was right. We're totally going to be the school's 'it' couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't begin to tell you guys how appreciated I am for your support. Thank you so much for reading my story! I feel like a broken record but it's so true.<strong>

**Thanks to my latest reviewers:**

**holldoll13, dancerxforlifex3, rocketdog791, Wings-and-a-Fez, MoofaceIIIGuardian Bear, FowlManiac, Cindy- The Obsessive Reader, CandyCandy112**

**Keep those reviews coming along with song ideas. I really think this story is going to turn out really good because I have the plot in my mind and I feel excited for you guys to read it…. but first I have to type it lol.**

**Follow me on twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	20. Koopa Troopa

**All characters belong to James Patterson. I own the plot only.**

**Okay, so this is the chapter where the plot thickens a bit, and it gets more interesting! In order to do that I need to make the next few chapters in Max's POV like the last one. Sorry if you wanted more Fang! He'll be back another time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Koopa Troopa<p>

Max's POV

I have been going out with Fang for 2 weeks and we still haven't been on a formal date. We are always with the rest the gang. Don't get me wrong, I love all the guys but sometimes I wish I could have Fang to myself. We haven't really been alone.

Today was a Friday and our sleepover was in full swing.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

I got various responses of pizza, Chinese, and Italian. I didn't really care so I asked my mom.

"Well, I don't know. I guess we can order Chinese." She said.

Everyone said okay and she went to call in the order.

"I love Chinese food!" exclaimed Ella.

"I know! Me too! It makes me feel like I'm in China," said Nudge. She was sitting on one of the couches in the movie room next to Iggy. If Fang and I weren't together there is no doubt in my mind that they would be the school's 'it' couple.

They were practically inseparable and dare I say, pretty adorable. Fang didn't seem to mind how close they were. If anything I think he thought Iggy was a good match for Nudge.

"Guys, instead of karaoke can we play games? We can play Truth or Dare, maybe Monopoly." Suggested Gazzy.

"Let's just chill until the food gets here then we can figure out what we're doing after our stomachs are full." Said Iggy. Gazzy nodded his head and changed the topic to something about bombs. I guess Iggy is starting to rub off on him.

Half an hour later my mom went to go pick up dinner and said she'd be back in 20 minutes.

"I guess we can practice a song before she gets here, how bout it?" I asked.

"Heck yea!" shouted Iggy. I got up from the couch that I was sitting at with Fang and went to grab my guitar. We headed to her basement where all of her instruments were and started playing. **(Blow by Ke$ha)**

_Hahahahahahahahaha  
>Dance<em>

_Back door cracked  
>We don't need a key<br>We get in for free  
>No VIP sleaze<em>

_Drink that Kool-Aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<em>

_It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight were taking over<br>No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to_

_Now what (What)  
>We're taking control<br>We get what we want  
>We do what you don't<em>

_Dirt and glitter  
>Cover the floor<br>We're pretty and sick  
>We're young and we're bored (Ha)<em>

_It's time to lose your mind  
>And let the crazy out<em>

_(This place about to)  
>Tonight we're taking names<br>'Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to_

_(Blow)_

_Go, go, go, go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them Hanes  
>Let me, let me see them Hanes<em>

_Go insane  
>Go insane<br>Throw some glitter  
>Make it rain on him<br>Let me see them Hanes  
>Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)<em>

_We are taking, over (Blow)  
>Get used to it, over (Blow)<em>

_This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow (Oh)<br>This place about to blow (Oh)  
>Blow<br>This place about to blow  
>Blow<br>This place about to_

I was literally rocking out to the music and began dancing. I'm not the best dancer but I don't really care.

"That was awesome! We should ask if we could play at the diner! We would totally draw a crowd." Said Ella.

"Alright. I'll ask on Monday after school." I responded.

We all heard the door slam downstairs and rushed to the sound.

"Oh my goodness if you knock me down again I am getting a restraining order put out on you. Especially you Nudge, you are quite violent." Exclaimed my mom. We all chuckled and slowed our pace.

"Much better." Approved my mom. She handed the bags to Iggy, walking into the kitchen to get plates.

She came back in with a pile of plates threatening to topple over. Fang rushed to get them before everything dropped. She smiled a thank you and said, "I'm going to bed. I delivered 6 kittens and I am exhausted!" she looked exhausted too.

"Good night mom, I love you!" I gave her a kiss before she headed upstairs to sleep.

Iggy hauled the food into the kitchen; we each grabbed a plate from Fang, and then dug in.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Gazzy after he finished his food.

"I know! Let's play the Wii!" Nudge seemed pretty excited about it so I agreed.

When we were walking to the living room to play I pulled Fang to the side.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Max. What do you need" he seemed a bit concerned about what he thought I was going to say.

"I was just wondering when we were going on an actual date? You know, by ourselves?"

He seemed stumped by the question. "I didn't know it bothered you so much. But it's been kind of bugging me too. We should go tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?"

"Of course!" I gave him a quick hug before grabbing his hand, leading him to the others. I couldn't wait for 7:00 to come.

"We just narrowed down our choices to Mario kart, Wii Sports, or Mario Galaxy." Suggested Iggy.

"Mario kart is amazing! I call koopa troopa!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed and grabbed a controller.

I was koopa troopa, Iggy was Luigi, Nudge was Daisy, Ella was peach, Gazzy was Walugi, and Fang was Mario. We chose our cars or bikes and waited for the game to start.

3…2…1 and we're off!

I started out in the lead with Fang right behind me and Iggy a little behind Fang. I think I was the only one who knew a secret passageway so I took it. Unfortunately Fang was following me so he figured it out too. We ended up neck and neck on the first lap. On the second lap I ran into a wall and he passed me up. I groaned in frustration and reversed away from the wall. After that Fang was always a little ahead of me, winning the race.

"URGH!" I threw my controller on the floor and crossed my arms. Fan just chuckled and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Wanna try again?" he asked.

"No! Iggy I want cake!"

"Then go make…" he thought about what he was saying and who he was saying it too and darted to the kitchen.

"Max, I will make you chocolate chip cookies too if you do NOT come into this kitchen."

He said it too late because when he ran, I ran with him.

"You said that too late!" I exclaimed.

Iggy didn't respond to me. He just pulled me over his shoulder and literally threw me in the air to nowhere…or at least I thought.

I was used to being thrown in the air for being in the kitchen so I just waited for impact with the ground. Where I ended up was way better.

"Fang you really need a bell. I didn't even hear you come in." I said.

He just gave me a little smirk and carried me to the others.

"Aww! You two are adorable! I can't believe you're finally together! It's like a dream come true. Are you guys going to the dance next week together?"

"No because I'm not going! You know I hate dresses." I responded.

"Yes we're going together and I know you hate dresses but you're going to wear one." Ordered Fang. I looked up at his face and he was genuinely serious.

"Yes we can go together but no I'm not wearing a dress!" how dare he try to tell me what to do.

"Max, I will lock you in a room with Gazzy after a night of bean dip if you don't wear a dress."

Now that made me agree to wear a dress. Heck, I'd wear a sack of potatoes before I get locked in a room with the gasman.

"Whatever. I'll wear the stupid dress but Nudge and Ella are NOT picking it out." I gave them a glare for emphasis. It didn't seem to phase their bambi eyes though.

"AAH! It's blinding! The adorableness is blinding! Fine we can go stupid dress shopping on stupid Sunday at the stupid mall."

"Hey, never call the mall stupid! The mall is actually quite smart because one time it locked Iggy out during hours. He pushed the door when he should have pulled." Defended Ella. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fang you can put me down now." I said regretfully.

He nodded his head and walked to the couch. He sat down with me on his lap. I inwardly smiled and grabbed the remote, waiting for the delicious cake to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not posting for a while. To be honest…I'm not even sure why. I guess I just wanted a break for a while before school started. Anyways, I might post tomorrow but school starts next week so I'm not positive.<strong>

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Guardian Bear, MYWINTERFIREFLY4, Fowlmaniac, , Wings-and-a-Fez, Sierra156, rocketdog791Xx-The Dark Angel-xX, SERENITY, Fax13, Nicole**

**Lavaers, Jamie Jonsen, **

**I will hopefully write tomorrow (which will be the date) and see you guys soon!**

**Follow me on twitter: mikki311**

**Luv Marisal**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE! NEW CHAPTERS SOON

Author's Note!

...Oh Hey There! Okay so, here's the deal. I've been going to a pretty tough school lately and I've been really stressed lately so yeah I haven't updated in like...7 months? Hehehhe hehehe SORRY! But you know what? I'm working on a new chappie and it'l be up pretty soon. PLUS, school is ending and I'm going to be SO bored during summer! Good thing for you, bad for me. Only cuz I'll be cooped up in my house all summer but it's all good in the hood :) But, yeah. NEW CHAPTER SOON!

Luv You guys!

Marisal

P.s I got some Private Messages on my song choices and my kind of music. If you want I can Send you guys some of my playlists if you want! I;ve got a WIDE variety so, yeah It's between a bunch of bands and stuff! if you want it let me know!


End file.
